Party at the Higurashi's!
by Gohan3000
Summary: *BONUS CHAPTER UP*Kagome decides to have a "get together" with her feudal friends. But on the night of the party, Inuyasha hasn't arrived yet! Where is he? Lost in the woods of course. Read on to find out more. Rated R for later chapters.
1. Let's Par tay! and To Behave or Not to B...

A/N: HEEEELLLLOOOOO, PEEEEEPPPPSSS!!! ^_^ Guess who? That's right, it's Gohan3000, the guy who brought you "Who's Line is it Anyway: The DBZ Edition", and "A DBZ YYH Halloween". ^_^ Well, now it's time to get off DBZ stories for a time, and to try something new. Like, maybe, INUYASHA! ^_^ On this day, I have brought you a silly story of everyone's favorite Inu characters as they party at Kagome's! Oh, the possibilities! Hope you like it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Party at the Higurashi's!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Let's Par-tay! and To Behave or Not to Behave, That is the Question...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hm hm hm hmmm..hm hm! Hmmm..hm hm, hm hm hmmmm..hm hm..."  
  
Kagome Higurashi was strolling towards her home one afternoon, humming the Inuyasha anime opening theme to herself. She was in a surprisingly good mood. Well, okay, maybe she's in a good mood a lot of times, but this was unusually good.  
  
*Wow, I can't believe we're actually going to have a big party!* Kagome thought to herself. *I've always wanted to have a party with my friends....but who knew that it would be these friends?*  
  
Kagome was excited because her and her friends from feudal Japan were going to have a big get-together at her house. She had always wanted to do something NORMAL with her feudal pals, and this was it.  
  
*But it sure wasn't easy convincing some of them...* Kagome thought as she entered the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"It'll be lots of fun, Sango, really! We can drink soda and eat chips and listen to music and dance and lots of fun stuff!"  
  
Sango gave Kagome a slightly bored look as she polished Hiraikotsu. "It does sound fun....but I'm not so sure. I mean, can you imagine how houshi- sama would act at a PARTY?" Sango shuddered.  
  
Kagome laughed slightly. "Is that all? But I'm sure Miroku will behave himself...he said so himself..." Sango rasied an eyebrow at Kagome. "What'd you do...bribe him?"  
  
Kagome laughed again. "Oh come now, not even I would stoop that low!"  
  
*FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK*  
  
"Here's 20 bucks saying you don't touch anyone's ass."  
  
"Done!"  
  
*END FLASHBACK WITHIN A FLASHBACK*  
  
"Honestly, I don't know where you come up with these things!" Kagome said nervously. Sango sighed, and she went back to polishing. "Fine, fine, I'll go. But if he does anything like that...." Sango patted Hiraikotsu and suddenly smirked.  
  
  
  
*And then there was Inuyasha....*  
  
  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A party!" Kagome said as she walked behind a strolling Inuyasha in the woods. "You know, when you hang out with friends and be merry and that kinda stuff!"  
  
"Hmm...sounds stupid," Inuyasha simply said. Kagome glared at him. "It isn't STUPID. It's fun!"  
  
Inuyasha said nothing as he looked into the sky at nothing in particular. Kagome began to get more ticked off. She charged forward and grabbed one of the large strands of Inu's hair.  
  
"Hey, whaddaya doing?!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome just pulled the dog-demon by his hair until they reached the edge of a large cliff. She positioned Inuyasha at the very edge and lifted him into the air.  
  
"And just what are you doing?" a twitching Inuyasha asked. "Gonna torture me until I say yes?" Kagome smiled cheerfully. "Something like that. Sit."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't ready for the sudden "sit", and he rammed into the ledge. The ledge broke off from his weight, leaving a flailing Inuyasha hanging over nothingness, and being held by Kagome.  
  
"Now, you are GOING to this party. I can't have a party without you there," Kagome said. Inuyasha flailed around helplessly. "Y-you're not gonna drop me, are you?!"  
  
Kagome giggled. "No. I'm gonna say the s-word until you fall out of my grasp." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he struggled even more. Kagome slowly opened her mouth. "Ssssiiiii..."  
  
"Wait, wait!!" Inuyasha sighed. He suddenly smiled at Kagome and pounced upward. Kagome was pushed backwards, and Inuyasha landed on the ground. Well, not on the ground, on Kagome.  
  
"Eh..." Kagome started to blush. Inuyasha smirked. "I was just messin' with ya before. I'll go to your party thing. Sounds interesting." And with that, Inuyasha was off Kagome and he ran off into the forest. Kagome still sat there on the ground, a little flabbergasted by Inuyasha's action.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
*Heh...that Inuyasha...I can get him to do anything...* Kagome thought. She was now in her room, putting her school books down on a table. *And tonight we get to have lots of fun at the party!*  
  
"Kagome! What do your friends like to eat?"  
  
"Anything, mom, anything! Oh, but you might wanna put out some dog food!"  
  
There was a short pause downstairs. "....why? Does one of them have a dog?"  
  
"Umm...you might say that!" Kagome called out as she tried not to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
*LATER THAT NIGHT*  
  
Kagome worked in a frenzy downstairs as she set up all of the food and drinks for the party. She was still dressed in her school uniform, since that's what she ALWAYS wears with her feudal friends.  
  
*Hmm...I wonder if I should have invited some of my school friends over...*  
  
Kagome imagined her school friends at the party. They were all around Inuyasha, asking him questions in her mind.  
  
"Are those ears real?"  
  
"Wow, your hair is completely white! Are you an old person?"  
  
"Can I touch them?"  
  
"Are you the two-timer Kagome always talks about?"  
  
Kagome stifled a laugh as she imagined it. *Then again, better I didn't.*  
  
"I don't know about you Kagome, but I'm ready to party!" Kagome glanced to the side. She laughed at what she saw. It was her grandfather, wearing one of those silly party hats and holding a confetti blower. (A/N: Gimmie a break, I don't know what they're called O_o)  
  
"This is a get-together, jii-chan, not a birthday party," Kagome said to her ecstatic grandfather. Her grandfather grinned. "I know that, but I wanna look sharp for that fine old lady friend of yours! Kaede, was it? Meow!"  
  
Kagome face-faulted at this. "I'm trying to have a friendly party here, and you wanna flirt with Kaede-baba?!"  
  
"You're darn tootin'! How do I look? Irresistible? Of course I do..." Kagome struggled to give her grandfather a thumbs up. "Like a millions bucks, jii-chan, a millions bucks..."  
  
'DING-DONG'  
  
Kagome jumped in excitement. "Kaah! The first guest is here!" Kagome happily skipped to the front door. *I can't believe I'm actually acting as the host for my own party! Yay!*  
  
Kagome opened the front door. "Welcome to the party, umm......invisible- person-that-I-cannot-see...." she said when she saw no one there. "What? Is this some kind of prank?"  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked around in confusion. "Who's there? I can't see you."  
  
"Down here, Kagome! Sheesh!"  
  
Kagome looked down at the doormat. A tiny flea sat there, tapping its foot impatiently. "Ah, Myouga, I didn't see you there."  
  
Myouga grumbled to himself, "...didn't see you there, Myouga...no one ever sees me...grumble grumble..."  
  
"Eh, sorry about that," Kagome said apologetically. "So, why aren't you with Inuyasha?"  
  
"He had some things to take care of back in our time period. But don't worry, he should be here in no time," Myouga said. Kagome frowned and leaned downward. "These things wouldn't happen to have anything to do with "Kikyou"...would they?"  
  
Myouga shuddered at Kagome's harsh emphasis on the word "Kikyou". Myouga laughed. "O-of course not, Inuyasha-sama would never do that on the night of your party. He had just spotted a demon with a shard of the Shikon Jewel earlier...and he says he wants to prove he can get a piece without your help."  
  
Kagome leaned back up. "Well, that's not too surprising. Knowing him, that shouldn't take him too long. Anyways, come on in, Myouga."  
  
Myouga smiled and started to trot inside, but a large foot slammed down on him. Kagome twitched at the person's sudden arrival. "H-hello, Miroku- sama..."  
  
Kagome tried to keep herself from bursting out laughing. Miroku was wearing some shades and a Hawaiian shirt. He had some baggy jeans on as well, with a big grin plastered on his face. "Hey ya, Kagome. Lookin' sharp!"  
  
"Um...thanks...what's with the...um...." Kagome couldn't quite find the words to describe Miroku's outfit.  
  
"Oh, these things? I bought some new duds at this phenomenon you call a "shopping mall". Who knew such a thing could exist!" Miroku said happily. He then went to make his way inside. Kagome watched him go in with a sigh. "Oh well...there goes the deal....."  
  
"Eeeehhhhh...some help, Kagome?...."  
  
"Ah, Myouga!" Kagome exclaimed. The little flea was flattened on the doormat. He silently cursed at Miroku as Kagome picked him up.  
  
"Aaahh...I've become a pancake...I'm afraid I'll need someone to blow the air back into me..."  
  
'SMACK'  
  
Myouga hobbled into the house as Kagome shuddered angrily. *Why do so many of my friends have to be so...so...erngh! It's embarrassing!*  
  
"Hey there, old man! Now that's a stylin' hat!"  
  
"Thanks, dude! I'm liking your shades there, too!"  
  
Kagome felt like crawling up in a ball and whimpering pathetically. *God help me...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I suppose you're just a weak bastard," Inuyasha said. The demon with the piece of the Shikon Jewel was backed against a tall cliff. Inuyasha was pointing Tetsusaiga at him. "My sword hasn't even transformed, and it can still cut you to pieces."  
  
The demon shuddered nervously as Inuyasha closed in.  
  
"How did you get a hold of that piece anyway? Did you happen to pick it up while strolling through the woods?" the dog-demon said with a smirk. The demon held up his arm in a defense as Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Hmm..." Inuyasha rasied an eyebrow at the demon's action. "You fought me earlier with your right arm mostly, but now you block with your left. That must mean the shard is there."  
  
"If you were attacking me with your shardless arm, then perhaps you had more power than I thought. A shame you were stupid enough to waste it." With that said, Inuyasha sliced at the demon. It was instantly cut through the middle and it fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Feh, that was easy..." Inuyasha said as he picked up the demon's left arm. He scraped at it with his claw and uncovered the jewel shard. "Done," he said with a smile.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on his sides and began an annoying laughter. "Ha ha! You see, Kagome? I can find the shards without your help! I'm number one! I'm number one!!"  
  
Inuyasha thought on that statement for a moment. *Although......I do very much enjoy her help...*  
  
*Is it her help you enjoy or just her?*  
  
Inuyasha spun around in confusion. "Who said that?"  
  
*I'm your conscience, stupid. I live in a little tiny space within your heart. Damn, it's cramped in here, you know.*  
  
"Well that's nice, but WHY did you say that?"  
  
*Isn't it obvious? You've got the hots for Kagome.*  
  
"Well that's just not true..."  
  
*And that's just DENIAL!*  
  
"I don't like Kagome!"  
  
*Yes huh!*  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
*Yes yes yes!!*  
  
"No no no!!"  
  
*Yes times 100!*  
  
"No times 1,000!"  
  
*Yes times 1,000,000!*  
  
"No times infinity!"  
  
*Yes times infinity plus 1!*  
  
"Doh!"  
  
*See, I'm your conscience! I always win!*  
  
"I DON'T LOVE KAGOME, SO JUST BUG OFF!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha breathed hard. He blushed slightly from having yelled so loud.  
  
*....I never said you loved her, just that you liked her. Hmm...I think that means something...*  
  
"...Shut up...I need to get to her party right now..."  
  
*See? Everything is about Kagome!*  
  
"SHADDUP!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, Sango, glad you could make it!" Kagome said as Sango stood at the door with Kirara on her shoulder. Sango smiled. "Yeah. And I'm sorry about giving you a rough time before. I trust that houshi-sama will behave himself."  
  
"Ehh..." Kagome stuttered, but Sango had already walked into the house. Kagome just stood at the door, waiting for what she knew was coming.  
  
"Whoah ho! You're looking fine tonight, Sango!"  
  
"Um...thank you, Miroku. I suppose you....AAH!"  
  
'WHACK'  
  
"KAGOME!!!!"  
  
Kagome shuddered as she turned around and rushed into the house.  
  
"Miroku, gimmie my 20 bucks back!!"  
  
"AHA! SO YOU DID BRIBE HIM!!"  
  
"If anyone cares to listen, I think you both look very nice tonight."  
  
"BE QUIET, YOU!" both girls yelled at once. Shippou stared in confusion off to the side as Sango began attacking Kagome, while Kagome tried to hurt Miroku. The three turned into a human chain running through the house.  
  
"That my friend, is the closest to a cat-fight I have ever seen. Sweet!" Jii-chan said. Shippou was still confused. "But Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are human beings, not cats."  
  
"Umm...nevermind." Jii-chan sighed and walked off to find Kaede. Meanwhile, Kouga was drinking a cup by the punch bowl, talking with Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"You know, your daughter is a VERY lovely girl, did you know that?" Kouga said with a grin. Nearby, Souta ran by laughing as Myouga playfully chased after him. "Ha ha, run boy! I'm coming to suck the life out of your body! Ha ha!"  
  
Upstairs, Kagome had Miroku in a headlock, while Sango had pinned Kagome down by her legs. In other words, Miroku was feeling the most pain. Kirara was sniffing Miroku's face.  
  
"Say uncle! SAY UNCLE!!!" Kagome yelled at Miroku with a half smirk on her face. She was unsuccessfully trying to kick Sango off her.  
  
"N-never!...AUGH!! UNCLE! UNCLE!"  
  
Kagome kept a firm grip on Miroku. He started struggling in confusion. "Hey, I said uncle! Let me go!!"  
  
"First promise to behave yourself!" Sango cut in. Kagome growled. "Hey, you're not the one holding his fate!" She turned back to Miroku. "First promise to behave yourself!"  
  
"That's exactly what I said..." Sango said flatly. Kagome stuck her tongue out at her. "SAY IT!" she demanded.  
  
"Alright, I'll behave! I promise!!" Miroku pleaded. "Just let go of me!" Kagome smirked and released her grip on Miroku. The young priest fell to the floor with a thud. Kagome smiled and said, "You deal with him, Sango. I need to go attend to my guests..." With that, she went downstairs.  
  
"Ugh...hey!" Miroku came to attention when Sango grabbed him by the ear and dragged him across the hall.  
  
"Come on mister, we're getting you out of these ridiculous clothes and into something decent..." Sango glanced at Miroku, expecting him to say something perverted about that statement. But he said nothing.  
  
"Good, just keep on like that." Sango dragged Miroku into the nearest room. *Sheesh, I try to be nice to him, and he goes on and 'touches' me...*  
  
  
  
Downstairs, Kagome wasn't partying with the others. She was staring out the window, searching. By now, everyone had arrived. Everyone...except one person.  
  
"Kagome, you have to see this!!" Shippou exclaimed as he jumped on her shoulder. "Kouga-kun is chugging an entire case of something called 'beer'. It's so hilarious!"  
  
"...Not now, Shippou..." Kagome said lightly. Shippou jumped in front of Kagome, and saw her troubled expression. "What's wrong?...oh...right..."  
  
"I can't believe this...he should have been here by now..."  
  
Shippou gave Kagome something close to a sympathetic look. "Aw, don't worry, Kagome! Inuyasha will come, I know it!" Kagome didn't reply. Shippou shrugged to himself and ran off to see more of Kouga's antics.  
  
Kagome sighed and continued watching the door to the building that contained the well. *Inuyasha...please don't say you broke your promise...you said you would come...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That's strange...I think I've been here before..." Inuyasha muttered as he passed by a large tree. He put a hand to his forehead and growled. "Why can't I remember where that damn well is??!!"  
  
Inuyasha began whining like a baby. "I'm gonna be LAAATTTTEEEEE!!! And Kagome's gonna KIIILLLL MEEEEE!!!"  
  
A large yell rang out over the forest. "GODDAMN IT!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Aw, poor Inu-chan is lost in the forest. ^_^ And Kagome's sad. Aaawww... ^_^ Yay, I'm having fun with my first Inuyasha fic! I hope you guys have fun with it too! Before you CLICK, here's a preview for the next episode! I'll do a preview for each one, just as a little teaser.  
  
  
  
Next time on "Party at the Higurashi's": Inuyasha struggles to find the well, but is intercepted by an unfortunate adversary! And what's this? A drunken Kouga? Now that's scary! And will Miroku ever be able to behave himself? Stay tuned to find out! 


	2. The Hitchhikers and How Strange a Wolf D...

A/N: Hello again, my friends! Welcome to episode 2 of my Inu-story! First off, to my second reviewer. Yes, you would expect Inuyasha to know his way around the forest, but don't forget, this is MY story. ^_^ And some aspects of this story are just plain silly. Inuyasha getting lost in the forest is one of them. :p  
  
Inuyasha: You know, she's got a point. I DID grow up there.  
  
Back in your cage, dog boy. _ Anyways, let's get on with the next episode. Note: OOCness from Sesshomaru coming up. Forget the rough and tough Sesshy you know and love. It's time for him to show his sensitive side. ^_^ But you want to read it for yourselves, don't you? Go on then, read away!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Hitchhikers and How Strange a Wolf-Demon Can Really Be  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is hopeless..." a frustrated Inuyasha said as he trudged through the forest. For some reason, he just couldn't remember where the well leading back to Kagome's time was.  
  
"I've always been able to find it before...."  
  
*Your thoughts are probably focused completely on her, so that's why you can't remember, silly.*  
  
"SHUT UP!....argh...damn conscience..."  
  
Suddenly, a lightning fast slash of white flew in front of Inuyasha, barely missing him. Inuyasha fell over in surprise. "Yipes!! Sheesh, who did that??!!"  
  
"Just who were you talking to, brother?"  
  
Inuyasha froze, then he put a hand to his head. "Not now...please not right now..." he muttered. Unfortunately, who he thought it was appeared in front of him.  
  
"Sesshomaru...get the hell out of here. I've got a schedule!" Inuyasha barked at his full-youkai sibling. Sesshomaru frowned. "Your schedule can't be so important that you can't make room for a little meeting, can it?"  
  
"Sesshy! Sesshy!" Rin called out. She was hanging onto Sesshomaru's leg. "What?"  
  
"Why you always gotta fight this guy?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru's face lightened a little. "Well...I want his sword..."  
  
"Hmmm..." Rin walked forward and looked at Tetsusaiga in its sheath. Inuyasha backed up a little to get away from the little girl. Rin examined it for a moment, then she skipped back over to Sesshomaru.  
  
"But Sesshy, that sword's really ugly and it's rusty," Rin said matter-of- factly. Sesshomaru eyes widened a bit. "Well...um..."  
  
"And your sword is really neat, why you need two?" Sesshomaru thought hard on this. Inuyasha stared in confusion. Finally, Sesshomaru clapped his hands together.  
  
"By the gods, you're right, Rin!! That sword is very ugly. Plus, I can't even wield it properly without ningen qualities!" Inuyasha twitched as Sesshomaru insulted his weapon. "Hey now..."  
  
"You are right, Rin! I don't need Tetsusaiga! I'm already a million times stronger than Inuyasha as I am!" Sesshomaru gave off a silly grin as he said this. Inuyasha face-faulted.  
  
"That's it?! You mean you're not gonna keep fighting me for Tetsusaiga?!" Inuyasha was partially relieved and partially freaked out. Sesshomaru grinned at his brother.  
  
"Well, I could still fight you if I want, but since I'm so much more powerful, I guess I should show some mercy! Let's forget this whole quarrel thing, whaddaya say? I don't see a reason to fight you anymore!" Sesshomaru said eagerly. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Of course not! I've just finally seen how pointless it is to fight you!" Inuyasha grunted and turned around. He continued walking through the forest. Sesshomaru ran after him. "Wait brother, let's hang out!!"  
  
"Yaaayy!" Rin shouted as she ran after them. Inuyasha just walked along as Sesshomaru and Rin popped up along the side.  
  
"Where we goin', bro? Where we goin'?" Sesshomaru asked excitedly. "I'M going to a party that Kagome's holding in her time. YOU'RE going back the way you came," Inuyasha said roughly.  
  
"OOOO, A PARTY?! I LOVE PARTIES!" Sesshomaru explained. Rin began jumping up and down. "I wanna go, I wanna go!!"  
  
Inuyasha gave off a huge sigh. "There aren't enough letters in the word "no" to express the no-ness of my answer..."  
  
"Aw, c'mon! I'll behave, I won't start any fights! Please, little bro?" Sesshomaru grinned suddenly, and he nudged Inuyasha in the side. "You know, little bro...I can help you get that chick, Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha pasued. He gave Sesshomaru one of those looks. ".......right....."  
  
Inuyasha began walking faster. Sesshomaru just kept up the pace. "No, really!! Your big brother is very skilled with the ladies!"  
  
*He IS your older brother you know. Perhaps he knows a thing or two.*  
  
*Who asked for your opinion? Go mess with someone else's mind.*  
  
*No can do. I'm YOUR conscience.*  
  
*Go away.*  
  
*Oh c'mon, you aren't even the least bit curious?*  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking. He scratched his chin.  
  
*You know you want to hear what he has to say...*  
  
Inuyasha clutched at his head as if he was in pain. Finally, he gave in. He let out another long sigh. "...Alright...you can come."  
  
"YAY!!" Sesshomaru and Rin exclaimed at once. Sesshomaru put his arm around his little brother as Rin jumped inbetween their shoulders.  
  
"Shouldn't there be another one? Where's the little green shit?" Inuyasha said with a smirk. He loved making fun of Sesshomaru's friends.  
  
"Present," Jaken said as he suddenly appeared beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha almost fell over again. "Don't sneak up on people like that, idiot!"  
  
"I didn't. I was here the whole time. You all just don't pay any attention to me!! Why?! Why??!!!" Jaken then began crying pathetically. Inuyasha grunted. "Weirdo...."  
  
*Good grief, it's like I'm picking up hitchhikers,* Inuyasha thought. *Jeez, now this little girl's lying on my back!!!*  
  
*Strange, you don't complain when Kagome rides on your back...*  
  
"SHUUUUTTTTT UUUPPPPP!!! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken looked at Inuyasha like he was insane. Inuyasha blushed when he realized what he had done. Inuyasha's conscience laughed.  
  
"Feeling stressed, little bro?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha shook his head. "N-no, I'm fine. I've just got a headache, of sorts...."  
  
"Huh. Sounds like a killer headache," Sesshomaru said. "You don't know the half of it..." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the Higurashi's, Miroku and Sango were sitting on the downstairs couch. Miroku was back in his regular clothes, and he looked quite displeased. He was trying as best he could to behave himself, but he found that to be very difficult.  
  
"But Sango, I want to go dance!" Miroku complained.  
  
"No, houshi-sama. You know you get out of control when you dance." Sango ordered. Then she came up with an idea. "I know, we can have a pleasant conversation!"  
  
Miroku shuddered as he turned to face Sango. "A p-pleasant conversation?..." Miroku added on a quick thought to himself, *God save me.....*  
  
Sango nodded and turned to face Miroku. "Yes. Go on now, you start. How was your day?" Miroku forced a smile and said, "Well, um...I did some reading today..."  
  
"Ah, see, we're getting somewhere! What did you read?" Sango asked. Miroku gulped. "I-I'd rather not say...." Sango cocked her head to the side. "Why not?"  
  
"Cause you'll whack me again," Miroku said lowly. Sango received a sweatdrop as she thought, *Well we were STARTING to get somewhere...*  
  
Sango straightened back up quickly. "Well then, I'll just continue." Sango thought for a moment. "Now what did I do.....oh yes! I must tell you about something Kirara did! It was the cutest thing!"  
  
Miroku forced a laugh. "Really? Tell me about it!" Miroku once again added on a thought, *Please god, no...*  
  
  
  
"Koouuga! Koouuga! Koouuga!" Some of the other guests were cheering Kouga on as he chugged down his 8th beer. "Keep 'em comin' boys! I ain't finished til I can't see me own hand in front of me face!"  
  
"Yessir!" one of his wolf clan members said. There were two of them there, handing Kouga beers one at a time. From the entrance to the kitchen, Kaede shook her head.  
  
"How can thee drinketh libation so? There be children among us..." Suddenly, Jii-chan noticed Kaede. "Hey there, hot momma!"  
  
Kaede's eyes widened as she backed away. Jii-chan laughed wickedly and ran over to her. Kaede quickly ran off, but Jii-chan followed in hot pursuit.  
  
"Why does ye intend to chase me?!" a confused Kaede exclaimed. Jii-chan copyed Kaede's style of speaking. "Because I findeth thee to be dead sexy, ne?"  
  
Finally, Jii-chan caught up to Kaede and caught her in a bear hug. "Get ye offeth me or I shall useth brute force on ye!" Jii-chan chuckled. "Doeth thee a little favor and perhaps I shall..."  
  
From the kitchen, a loud slap was heard. Then a few grunts and groans and another punch, but the group was too intent on watching Kouga. "Keep going, Kouga-kun!" Shippou shouted. He didn't understand what the point of this all was, but he was enjoying it.  
  
"Prepare thyselves, pigeons, I'm beginning to see DOUBLE!!"  
  
"YEAH!!!"  
  
In the living room, Miroku heard the group cheering on Kouga, and he was getting restless. "Can't I watch Kouga get wasted for just a minute?! PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE?!" Miroku pleaded.  
  
Sango shook her finger at Miroku. "I already said NO. Now be a good boy and STAY RIGHT HERE." Miroku whimpered, but he obeyed.  
  
But what has Kagome been doing? What a surprise, she's still looking out the window. Souta walked over to her with Myouga hopping around his shoulders.  
  
"Your little flea friend is fun, big sis!" Souta said as he juggled Myouga in his hands. Myouga laughed as he seemed to enjoy the attention he was getting.  
  
"That's nice, Souta..." Kagome muttered. Souta stared at his sister. "What are you so upset about?" Souta jumped on top of Kagome and looked out the window with her. "Who's out there?"  
  
"No one's out there....and that's the problem."  
  
Souta nodded slowly when he saw she was looking towards the well. "Ah yes, that Inuyasha guy isn't here yet, is he?"  
  
Myouga hopped off of Souta and onto Kagome. "Kagome, you needn't be so down in the dumps. Inuyasha-sama would NEVER go back on a promise made to you."  
  
Kagome glanced at Myouga. "Well he never actually promised. He just said he'd come, no promise."  
  
"Was he nice in going about it?"  
  
Kagome blushed suddenly. "Um, yes...surprisingly nice..."  
  
"Then that's that. He'll come for sure," Myouga said comfortingly. Kagome brushed some hair off her face slowly. "But what if he's not...what if he was just lying....what if he's off doing other things...like with HER." Kagome clenched her fist as she said this.  
  
Myouga began to protest. "Honestly, Kagome, why must you always blame Kikyou for Inuyasha's actions? She does not control his life! Besides, his feelings for her are not as strong as they once were."  
  
"But he still LOVED her then!" Kagome snapped back. Kagome bit her bottom lip and quieted down again. "Maybe I'm just overreacting...I don't know..."  
  
"Heys, as long as he not here, why it matter?"  
  
Kagome, Myouga, and Souta turned around. A very drunken Kouga stood before them. He had wandered out of the kitchen after his 15th beer. "Why is yous worryings about that stupid lil' dog turd, Kago-chan?"  
  
Kagome twitched at the word "dog turd". "D-dog turd?....." Kagome began to shake with anger.  
  
"Yeah huh, so what? I always says that. DOG TURD! DOG TURD!" Kouga began dancing around as he performed his "dog turd" chant.  
  
Now Kagome lost it. She sat straight up and yelled at Kouga. "I'M SICK OF YOU CALLING HIM A DOG TURD ALL THAT TIME, DO YOU KNOW HOW MEAN THAT IS???!!! I'M ACTUALLY GLAD WHEN HE HITS YOU FOR THINGS LIKE THAT, YOU DESERVE IT!"  
  
Since he was drunk, Kouga wasn't really affected by Kagome's sudden outburst. Kagome rasied her hand into the air. "IN FACT, MAYBE I'LL HIT YOU RIGHT NOW!"  
  
'SMACK'  
  
Kouga lay twitching on the ground as Kagome stormed upstairs. Myouga just stared, dumbfounded. "...What a strange girl. First she's getting mad at Inuyasha for being late, then she gets mad at Kouga for insulting Inuyasha..."  
  
Souta poked Myouga on the head suddenly. "Myouga-san...does Kagome like have a crush on this Inuyasha guy?"  
  
Myouga stuttered. "A crush? Um...that is to say...eh.....we BELIEVE that she does, but she hasn't said anything." Myouga then jumped up and whispered in Souta's ear, "Just don't talk to her about it or she'll flip her lid."  
  
Souta smiled. "Oh, okay! It's a secret!" The young boy then felt a tug on his leg. Souta looked down and saw Kouga pulling on him.  
  
"Heh heh...could yous give me a hand, little girl?"  
  
"Um...sure, but I'm a boy."  
  
Souta grabbed Kouga's hand and pulled him up. "Of course yous are, Mr. President." Souta blinked at the drunk Kouga's strange behavior. Kouga released himself from Souta's grasp and walked over to the music station Kagome had set up.  
  
"Time to put on some groovin' tunes!!" Kouga grabbed a random CD and popped it into the big boom box. With a wavery flick of his finger, he turned it on.  
  
Something unexpected began playing. It was the Hamtaro theme song.  
  
Many piercing shrieks ran out over the house.  
  
"GAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Jii-chan was clutching his ears in pain.  
  
"MAKE IT STOP, SANGO, MAKE IT STOP!!!!!" Miroku cried pathetically as he rolled on the floor in pain. Sango would have tried to calm him down, but she was using all her willpower to prevent from running up the walls screaming.  
  
"THE HORROR!!! THE HORROR!!!!" Myouga was continuously flying into the wall, trying to fall unconscious.  
  
From upstairs, a yell was heard. "ALL RIGHT, WHO PUT ON SOUTA'S ANIME CD??!!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Souta. Souta blushed. "What? Hamtaro is cool!"  
  
Kaede stared at Souta. She pointed and exclaimed, "EVIL!!!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Kouga was dancing a jig to what he called, "the groovy music". "Oh yeah! Shake your thang!" he exclaimed as he shook his "thang".  
  
'SHP'  
  
Hiraikotsu flew through the air and bashed Kouga in the head. He fell screaming to the ground, then he became unconscious. Sango smiled and started to get up, but the roar of the music was driving her insane, though she didn't want to show this.  
  
"Honestly, I don't see what's so scary about this." Mrs. Higurashi said as she suddenly walked over and turned the boom box off. Everyone stared in shock.  
  
"Thou was not affected by the tune's evil powers..." Kaede said in surprise.  
  
Suddenly, Miroku, Myouga, Kaede, and Jii-chan were at Mrs. Higurashi's feet, bowing before her. "Master!!!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi wasn't sure what to do. She nervously edged away from the group and walked to the stairs. "Kagome, honey? Mommy's going out shopping for awhile!"  
  
"K, mom! See ya later!"  
  
To herself she muttered, "A LONG while..." Mrs. Higurashi walked quickly to the front door and ran outside. No one was going to see her again for the rest of the evening.  
  
"Our master has left us..." Miroku said sadly. Suddenly, he felt Sango tug at his ear again and pull him back to the couch. "You scared her off, dummy. That wasn't nice, houshi-sama."  
  
"But she saved us. She is our master."  
  
"Our MAAASSSTTTEEERRRR..." Myouga, Jii-chan, and Kaede said at once as if they were mindless drones. Sango groaned as she petted Kirara.  
  
  
  
  
  
"50 PIECES OF THE SHIKON JEWEL ON THE TABLE, 50 PIECES OF THE SHIKON JEWEL! TAKE ONE OUT, PUT IT IN YOURSELF, 49 PIECES OF THE SHIKON JEWEL ON THE TABLE!!"  
  
Sesshomaru had begun to sing this song a short time ago. He started at 60 for reasons unknown to us. Inuyasha was being driven to the point of insanity. He had taken Jaken's staff and was whacking Sesshomaru constantly on the head, but it didn't affect him.  
  
"SING WITH ME NOW, BROTHER! 48 PIECES OF THE SHIKON JEWEL ON THE TABLE..."  
  
"Can't you feel pain?" Inuyasha asked as he whacked Sesshomaru harder. Jaken was jumping into the air, trying to get his staff back.  
  
"Pain? What is pain?"  
  
Inuyasha ran a hand down his face in frustration. In doing so, he accidently cut himself with one of his claws. "Sheeessshhh...."  
  
"I say, give me my staff, you hooligan!" Jaken shouted. Inuyasha glanced at the little green dude.  
  
'PFF'  
  
Inuyasha whacked Jaken on the head with his own staff, knocking him unconscious. Rin jumped down and grabbed Jaken by the legs, pulling him along as she ran.  
  
"Rin likes this song, Sesshy! I'll sing with you!"  
  
Sesshomaru beamed as he looked over at Rin. "That's the spirit, Rin! Be a team player!!"  
  
"46 PIECES OF THE SHIKON JEWEL ON THE TABLE!!!!! 46 PIECES OF THE SHIKON JEWEL!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha clutched his ears in pain as the singing became louder. Suddenly, his senses picked up something. He grabbed his three hitchhikers and jumped into a nearby bush.  
  
"Why have you stopped us, brother? We were getting to the best part of the song!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then he motioned him to be quiet.  
  
"I smell a youkai's blood."  
  
Sesshomaru paused, then he sniffed the air. "Hmm...there is someone. It smells like a pathetic person."  
  
"Pathetic in power?"  
  
Suddenly, there was a rustling nearby. Inuyasha motioned them to be quiet again. He lightly pulled apart a few leaves to peer out into the path.  
  
What he saw nearly made him scream in terror.  
  
*Oh hell no....HELL NO!*  
  
Inuyasha leaned back as he muttered, "Definitely not pathetic in power..." Sesshomaru questioned him. "Well? Who is it?"  
  
"H-hey, you remember the Shichinin-tai, right?" he asked quietly.  
  
"You mean those seven bad dudes Naraku resurrected? It's one of them?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded. "Uh huh. And you'll never guess who it is..." Sesshomaru gulped. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I sure wouldn't want to be you right now..."  
  
"Ah yes! I knew I smelt you, Inuyasha!!!!"  
  
The brush spread apart around them. Inuyasha and co. found themselves face to face with Jakotsu.  
  
"HEEELLLLOOOOO, INUYASHA!!"  
  
"KIIIIIYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A very, very short time later...  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, FRUIT!"  
  
Inuyasha and the others were running as fast as they could away from Jakotsu. Jakotsu was skipping along, trying to catch up.  
  
"But Inuyasha, I just want to play with you and your little friends!" Jakotsu said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh yeah, sure!! Watch you pull out that sword of yours when you come to "play" with me!"  
  
"But I don't have my sword with me! I'm not a bad guy anymore, Inuyasha!"  
  
Sesshomaru muttered, "Maybe not a BAD guy....but a GAY guy, perhaps? Hmm...I wonder..."  
  
While running, Inuyasha continued to converse with Jakotsu. "How the hell are you still alive anyway?!"  
  
"Believe it or not, one of my jewel shards was never found! I put it in a part of my body where NO ONE would think to look!" (A/N: EEEWWWWW!!! Someone get some censors, pronto! ~_O)  
  
Inuyasha felt like throwing up upon hearing this. Instead, he suddenly whacked Jaken with his own staff again. This woke Jaken up.  
  
"Hello, I'm wide awake, I am. Oh...you hit me again..."  
  
"Shut up. I needed to whack something." Inuyasha then thought, *Perfect, just perfect. First my bro and his traveling circus, now the Shinchinin- homo.*  
  
*You know...*  
  
*Don't say anything.*  
  
And so the four travelers ran on as Jakotsu followed them through the forest. Hopefully they were running towards the well. For our sakes, AND Kagome's.  
  
"Stop running, Inuyasha! You're hurting my feelings!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: MWU HA HA HA HA HA! I just won't leave Inuyasha alone, will I? ^_^ If you haven't read any of the later Inuyasha manga, the Shinchinin-tai is an evil group of seven fighters that Naraku brings back from the dead. The thing I find funny about them is that each of their names ends in "kotsu". ^_^ No, Jakotsu wasn't the leader. He just seemed to...have a thing for Inuyasha. Weird. ~_O I just felt I had to explain that, cause I don't think the anime has gone that far yet. Anyways, come on and CLICK, but first, here's the preview for next episode!  
  
Next time on "Party at the Higurashi's!": Kaede-baba founds out just how horrifying spin the bottle is. And, can it be? Can it really be?! Yes, our favorite hanyou has arrived at last!! ^_^ Along with a few unexpected guests as well. Stay tuned to see it all! 


	3. Sango’s Shock and For Being Late, You Ge...

A/N: Welcome, my friends, to Episode 3. For all the Inu fan-boyses and girlies, don't fret! Inu-chan arrives today! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: About damn time!  
  
Yes, of course. So now....*reads sorena27's review*.....Inu and Jakotsu yaoi???!!! O_o I wouldn't dream of it! What a horrible image! _  
  
Inuyasha: ~_O  
  
My thoughts exactly, Inu-chan. And also, you think Miroku will misbehave in Spin the Bottle? Well, you may be surprised.....erp! I'd better not give anything away! _ Read on to find out what I won't tell you! NOW! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Sango's Shock and For Being Late, You Get a Sitting, Mister!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey guys!" Miroku exclaimed. The perverted priest had managed to slip out of the ever-tightening grasp of Sango, and he was now in the kitchen.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" he said with a grin.  
  
"Time to drinks mo' beer?" Kouga guessed.  
  
"Time to jump on all the beds and scream til' our lungs give out?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Time to swoon over Kaede-baba?" Jii-chan asked as he stared at Kaede. Kaede gave him a nasty glance. "Don't maketh me hit thee again."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Nope, not a chance, and no way. It's time to~"  
  
"Bring houshi-sama back to the living room where he belongs?" Sango finished for him when she suddenly appeared. "Well did I get it right?"  
  
"Aw, not now, Sango! I wanted to play Spin-the-Bottle with these guys!"  
  
At this, Jii-chan grinned and stared harder at Kaede. Kaede gulped. "What be this game of "Spin-the-Bottle"?"  
  
Miroku chuckled. "Man, you need to get out more, old lady. It's simple. We all sit in a circle and spin a bottle around in the center, one at a time. Then, when it stops on a person, you have to kiss them."  
  
Kaede's eyes widened. "Eh?!..." Miroku turned to Sango. "Why don't you play too, Sango?" Miroku's smile suddenly turning to a grin. Sango sighed and reluctantly walked forward.  
  
"All right, just this ONE game, houshi-sama," she said. Miroku clapped his hands together. "Great! Let's get started!"  
  
  
  
A minute or so later, their little group was set up in a circle on the kitchen floor. In all there was Miroku, Sango, Jii-chan, Kaede, and Shippou. Once again, Shippou didn't understand this game, but he was willing to try anything new. Kouga had left before anyone could ask if he wanted to play.  
  
"Hmm...we need one more girl," Miroku noted. He was about to call for Kagome, but Sango stopped him.  
  
"No, last I saw her, she didn't look in the mood for games," Sango said quietly. Miroku's mouth formed an "o" and he nodded slowly. "I wonder if Kagome had invited any other girls from our time..."  
  
"I doubt that. They're either evil...*cough Kagura cough*...or they're just ugly whores who don't know when to quit...*cough Kikyou cough*..."  
  
Miroku laughed at how Sango imitated Kagome. She couldn't care less about Kikyou's actions, though Sango sometimes felt sorry for Kagome in that Kikyou was always interfering with her and Inuyasha.  
  
"Never mind, we'll just play a short game," Miroku decided. "Shippou, you can begin." Shippou smiled and hopped forward. He placed his hand on the bottle and spun it around.  
  
Now, both of the girls there didn't mind at all kissing Shippou. They both thought he was the most adorable kitsune ever, so it was no problem. He was like a small child. But Miroku and Jii-chan were other stories...  
  
The bottle continued to spin until it landed on Kaede. Shippou looked up at her. "So I gotta kiss you, now?"  
  
"Yes, little one. Cometh here now," Kaede said with a smile. Shippo smiled and walked over. Not really understanding the type of kiss he was supposed to give, he gave Kaede a small peck on her cheek, then went back to his place on the floor.  
  
"Lucky devil..." Jii-chan muttered as he glared at Shippou. Miroku chuckled. "Well, you're supposed to give a kiss on the lips, but we can let that slide."  
  
"Do I kiss good, Kaede?" Shippou asked. Kaede nodded. "Yes, thee does kisseth well." Jii-chan glared even more at Shippou.  
  
Miroku rubbed his hands together and reached for the bottle. "My turn now!" With a quick flick of his wrist, he spun it around.  
  
*Please don't land on me, please don't land on me,* Sango thought to herself. But at the same time, part of her was hoping Miroku DID land on her, though she wasn't sure why. At the same time, Miroku was mentally hoping it landed on Sango.  
  
Slowly, the bottle came to a halt. Miroku and Sango gasped at the same time.  
  
Yes, the bottle pointed at Sango.  
  
"Yes!" Miroku exclaimed as he jumped into the air with joy. Sango shuddered. *Just perfect...now I have to kiss him...* But once again, part of her was excited for reasons unknown to her.  
  
Miroku landed back on the ground with a thud. He was currently seated right next to Sango, so he just had to turn to the side. Sango reluctantly did the same.  
  
"Oh yeah, go for it, boy!" Jii-chan exclaimed. Sango bit her lip nervously. Miroku grinned. "You ready?"  
  
"Y-yes...I guess so," Sango stuttered. She expected the worst. She expected Miroku to kiss her hard and forcefully while trying grab her ass at the same time. She knew what he was like.  
  
But what she got took her by complete surprise.  
  
Miroku's face lightened suddenly, and he leaned forward slowly. He lifted Sango's head up with his hand and kissed her softly.  
  
Sango was in a state of total shock. She had never expected Miroku to be gentle in going about with this. Suddenly, she felt Miroku's tongue running across her lips, and she nearly jumped.  
  
As she was becoming oblivious to everything else around her, Sango was about to open her mouth to him, but she was brought back to reality by Shippou's voice. "Is it supposed to take this long?"  
  
Miroku slowly released himself from Sango and leaned back into his spot, a satisfied look on his face. Sango just sat there, looking breathless.  
  
"See? That wasn't as bad as you thought, was it?" Sango didn't answer. She was still in total shock. She slowly stood up, touching her lips slowly.  
  
"...G-gomen nasai, but I-I think I've had enough for now..." Sango said breathlessly. Miroku looked at her in confusion. "But why? We've only just started."  
  
"Y-yes, but...I n-need to go...do some business upstairs right now..." Miroku scratched the back of his head. "Well...I guess that's alright..."  
  
"T-thank you," Sango muttered. She then hurriedly ran out of the kitchen and upstairs. Miroku was still confused. "I wonder if I upset her..."  
  
"No way, you just shocked her! That's what happens when a good kisser comes along!" Jii-chan said with a grin. Miroku smiled as he considered the possibility that Sango actually liked his kiss.  
  
"Well now, who's turn is it now? Ah yes, it's Kaede's..." Jii-chan said with a grin. Kaede gulped, realizing she was the only girl left.  
  
"God helpeth me..." she muttered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Upstairs, Kagome was pacing around her room. She held a pad and paper in one hand, and a pencil in the other. On it she was writing things.  
  
"Now then...Ways to Kill Kikyou..." she muttered as she began to read off the list.  
  
"1, Fire arrow through her stupid bitchy heart. 2, Make Inu sit on her and squash her like a bug. 3, Pour vat of honey on her, then let hornets do the rest. 4, Make Kouga kick her til' she can't stand up. 5, Feed her poisonous chocolates...."  
  
Kagome thought hard of more ideas, but Sango suddenly burst through the door. Kagome dropped her paper in surprise. "Whoah, what gives?"  
  
Then she noticed how tense Sango looked and she paused in concern. "What's wrong? You look kinda tensed up."  
  
Sango nodded. "Uh huh..." Kagome's eyebrows slanted. "Did Miroku do something to you?"  
  
"Yes..." Kagome gritted her teeth. "That's just what I need, that pervert messing with you again!! Where is he, I'll give him a piece of my mind!!"  
  
Sango shook her head. "No no, it w-wasn't a bad thing..." Kagome stared at Sango in confusion. "So...he did something nice to you? Then why do you look messed up?"  
  
"Do you know about the game Spin-the-Bottle?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "HE KISSED YOU???!!!" Sango nodded vigorously. "Yes, he did!"  
  
"AND YOU LIKED IT??!!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand yourself!" Sango exclaimed. "He was...really gentle, and I liked it!" Sango fell to her knees. "Oh, I'm so confused..."  
  
Kagome knelt down next to her. "Wow...who'd have thought Miroku was a good kisser."  
  
Sango shook her head. "I sure didn't. I thought he would be rough...but he was so nice and gentle about it..."  
  
Kagome suddenly raised her eyebrows at Sango. Now, this was JUST a kiss, wasn't it?" Sango turned bright red. "OF COURSE IT WAS JUST A KISS!" She then quieted down. "But, he did try to enter my mouth..."  
  
"WHHAAAATTTT?! HE WANTED TO DO THAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE OTHERS?!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango turned even redder. "His TONGUE, Kagome, his TONGUE. Get those nasty thoughts out of your head!!"  
  
Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. "S-sorry...so what did you do about that?" Sango shuddered. "This is the part that confuses me the most...I was actually going to let him...."  
  
At this, Kagome fainted. Sango clasped her hands over her mouth, wondering if she had shocked Kagome too badly. But Kagome woke up a second later.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Kagome! I didn't mean to shock you!" Kagome stood up and turned to the side, away from Sango. She watched as Kagome suddenly turned around. She pointed at Sango and started laughing.  
  
"W-what? W-what's so funny?" Sango asked as she was still blushing. Kagome waved her finger around at Sango. "YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MIROKU-SAMA, AREN'T YOU?" Kagome cried as she rolled on the floor with laughter.  
  
Sango turned so red that you could hardly see her facial features. "I AM NOT!!!!!!!" Kagome wiped tears out of her eyes as she stood back up. "Thanks, Sango, you've made this evening a bit better for me..."  
  
"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HOUSHI-SAMA!!!" she stated once again. Sango immediately quieted down in fear. "Oh no...what if he heard me?..."  
  
Kagome began laughing again. "See?! You worried that you'll reveal your true feelings!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! LIKE YOUR SITUATION WITH INUYASHA IS ANY DIFFERENT!!!" Sango exclaimed.  
  
At this, Kagome instantly stopped laughing. She glared coldly at Sango. Sango stepped back in surprise at her cold stare. *Perhaps that was going a little too far...*  
  
Sango jumped when Kagome walked right in front of her. She expected a big slap, but Kagome simply placed her hand forward.  
  
"Truce?" she asked, motioning at her hand.  
  
Sango hesitated, then she slowly reached out and shook Kagome's hand. "T- truce..." She was glad she hadn't gone into any more detail about Inuyasha, or Kagome might have really slapped her. Kagome was very sensitive about those things.  
  
  
  
  
  
*God hath not helpethed me this day...* Kaede thought as she sat among the others. Already, she had been forced to kiss Jii-chan twice, and Shippou a second time. She was glad she hadn't had to kiss Miroku, and frankly, so was Miroku. Although he was tired of having to kiss Shippou every time he spun.  
  
"Alright, Kaede, one more spin for you. Then we're finished," Miroku said. Kaede sighed in relief. *Finally...it finally ends...*  
  
Kaede reached forward and spun the bottle her third time. Much to her displeasure, it landed on Jii-chan once again. Jii-chan whooped and danced a little jig.  
  
"Alright...just kisseth me and get thee over with..." Kaede muttered. Miroku shook his finger. "Uh uh uh...there's a special rule."  
  
Kaede's eyes widened. "W-what rule does ye speak of?..." Miroku smirked. "In Spin-the-Bottle, when two certain people get in a position to kiss for their third time, they have to spend "Seven Minutes in Heaven"."  
  
Jii-chan walked over to Kaede. "Come then, my sweet, let us go!" Kaede protested. "W-wait, what be-eth this Seven Minutes in Heaven??!"  
  
"It means that you and Kagome's granddad have to stay locked up in a closet for seven minutes," Miroku said simply. Kaede was beginning to panic. "Doing what??!!!"  
  
Miroku smirked again. "Whatever your little hearts desire." Jii-chan had grabbed Kaede's arm and was pulling her to the nearest closest. "N-no, wait! Do I absolutely have to doeth this?!! I quit, I forfeit, I don't want to playeth this game again!!"  
  
"Gomen, Kaede-baba, you haven't a choice." Miroku put his hand to his head in a salute. "Good luck!" Kaede screamed in terror as Jii-chan tossed her into the nearest closet. Jii-chan laughed an evil laugh and jumped in after her, closing the door behind him.  
  
Miroku chuckled. "They actually look kinda cute together. Bet Kagome wouldn't approve...."  
  
"...Miroku-sama? What are they really going to do in there?"  
  
Miroku cringed, remembering that Shippou was still around. "Um...they're going to...have some tea! Yes, that's what they're going to!" Miroku wasn't sure where he got that answer from, but it worked for him.  
  
Shippou smiled. "Cool! I want some tea too!" he exclaimed as he began to walk towards the closet. Miroku gritted his teeth and blocked Shippou. "Y- you can't do that!"  
  
Shippou frowned. "Why not? I want to drink tea with them." Miroku tried to think again. "Well...they don't have enough for you. There's only enough tea in that closet for two people. Tough break."  
  
Shippou sighed. "Darn..." Just then, some noises began coming from the closet. Objects could be heard falling off the shelves as the patter of feet ran around.  
  
"Gosh...they sure drink loudly," Shippou noted. An embarrassed Miroku put his hands to his face in frustration. "When you're older, Shippou...when you're older..." he muttered to himself.  
  
In the living room, Souta was looking out the window, taking up Kagome's former place. The boy suddenly came to attention and poked at Myouga. "Myouga-san, look. Someone is out there."  
  
Kouga, who was twirling around wildly, twirled behind them. "Who it be?"  
  
  
  
Back upstairs, Kagome lay on her bed as Sango walked around. She looked annoyed.  
  
"I can't believe that hanyou," Sango said with anger. "Promising to you and then not showing up...how incredibly rude..."  
  
Kagome sighed and rolled onto her back. "I just don't know....he sounded like he really wanted to come."  
  
  
  
*I was just messin' with ya before. I'll go to your party thing. Sounds interesting.*  
  
  
  
"But did he really mean that?..." Kagome asked quietly to no one. Slowly, a tear began to drip down her face. *Inuyasha...how could you break your promise to me?...*  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
Sango was now the only one in Kagome's room. The sudden gust of wind fluttered down as the door swung back and forth. Sango fell to the ground in surprise.  
  
Seemingly in slow motion, Kagome charged down the stairs like a rampaging bull. She turned at the corner and towards the door. Kouga was already at the door, about to open it.  
  
"Nnnnnnnooooooooooo!" Kagome cried in slow-motion as she charged at the door. Anything in her way would suffer the consequences. Kouga learned this the hard way when he was sent flying into the air and crashing into the ceiling.  
  
But Kagome didn't stop at the door. She kept running. The door was flung open by her charging-self, and she plowed into a surprised Inuyasha.  
  
The two fell back into the yard, landing in a similar position as earlier. Except Kagome landed on top this time. Everyone in the house, except Jii- chan and Kaede, ran to the open door to see what happened.  
  
What they saw was a crying Kagome lying on top of a blushing Inuyasha as she hugged him. "YOU CAME! YOU CAME!! I KNEW THE WHOLE TIME YOU WOULDN'T FORGET, I KNEW IT!!!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, considering the way she heard Kagome act before. *I expected that boy to get slapped,* she thought.  
  
Her expectations did not go undone, though. A moment later, Kagome stopped hugging Inuyasha and slapped him. "And just WHERE have you been?! Do you realize how late it is?! You had me worried sick!!!"  
  
Inuyasha was still a little taken by surprise. "I'm here, ain't I? Isn't that good enough?"  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth. She jumped onto her feet and grabbed Inuyasha's arm. With a swift toss, she threw Inuyasha into the air. Inuyasha screamed as he disappeared amongst the clouds.  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Kouga yelled as he held up a sign that said 9.0. Shippou and Myouga went on to hold up an 8.5 and 7.3.  
  
"SIT!!!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. An instant later, the screaming Inuyasha charged down to Earth and slammed into the ground on his rump.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned and yelped in pain as Kagome continued to sit him over and over. Sango and Miroku sighed in unison.  
  
"Well, they're acting as normal as ever, I guess," Miroku said quietly. Finally, Kagome stopped. She smiled firmly as an aching Inuyasha stood up.  
  
"W-what was that for, wench?..." he asked wearily. Kagome smiled. "Your punishment for being late. Now, shall we party?" Inuyasha face-faulted. *Why me...*  
  
"Just help me pull, would ya'?"  
  
"Rin, please aid the homo."  
  
Kagome looked over to the building with the well in surprise. There were voices coming out of it. Inuyasha sighed as Kagome looked down at him. "You brought some others along with you?"  
  
Suddenly, the remaining of Inuyasha's party plowed out into the open. Jakotsu and Rin had a firm grip of Sesshomaru's hair, which had gotten caught in some cobwebs. Jaken was furiously ripping the webs out of his lord's white hair.  
  
Inuyasha waved his arms and motioned to them. "Allow me to introduce...the reason I am late," he said sarcastically. The rest of the group face- faulted.  
  
Kagome was confused. "You brought these guys along?..." Inuyasha groaned. "Actually, they came by themselves. They wanted to party as well."  
  
"Well, the more the merrier, I say," Sango said. "But...these four are our enemies."  
  
"No no, that's in the past!" Sesshomaru explained. "I'm not a bad guy anymore, really!"  
  
Sesshomaru ran forward and put an arm around his brother's shoulder. "Would this face lie?" he asked as he grinned oddly. Sango stepped backwards nervously.  
  
"Ah...ha ha, I guess not. He looks pretty harmless like that." Then Sango pointed at Jakotsu. "What about that one? I'm pretty sure he tried to kill you, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha growled, "I'll bet he wanted to do something else as well..." Jakotsu grinned. "I only want to be friends with Inu-chan and his pals! My evil days are over, for sure!"  
  
"Really..." Kagome muttered. Suddenly, she started to look around. "Hey, I sense two jewel shards..."  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as her eyes went to his pants pocket. She gasped. "So Myouga was telling the truth..." Myouga, who was now on Kagome's shoulder, gave her an "I told you so" face.  
  
"But you only have one shard...who's got the other one?..."  
  
"Eeee!!" Inuyasha remembered something at that moment. "K-Kagome...I don't think you wanna look for that second shard..."  
  
Kagome eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. "Why not?....oh." She turned towards Jakotsu. "I think it's coming from him..."  
  
Inuyasha began shaking his head and waving his hands at Kagome. But it was too late. She had spotted where Jakotsu's shard was.  
  
'SMACK'  
  
Jakotsu lay twitching against the small building with the well. Kagome shuddered angrily. "Pervert! I'll bet you want some girl to take it out of you too, huh?"  
  
Jakotsu protested. "Why would I want some stupid girl to take it from me? Besides, if anyone was to do so..." he trailed off as he smiled slyly at Inuyasha.  
  
'SMACK-SMACK'  
  
There was now a hole in the building, with Jakotsu's legs dangling out. Inuyasha and Kagome twitched as they both eased their hands down.  
  
"Weirdo..." they both said at the same time.  
  
"So, Kagome, what are we to do with them?" Miroku asked. Kagome groaned. "Sesshomaru and his bunch may join us."  
  
"What of Jakotsu?"  
  
"Only if he wants to. But, he must be kept under surveillance," she said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "If he acts like that around me too much, can I have permission to kill him?" he asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome smirked. "Sure, sure. His life means nothing to us." Inuyasha grinned as he clenched his fist.  
  
"Alright then, let's head back inside everyone!" Kagome said.  
  
The group began to head back into the house. As Inuyasha passed Kouga, Kouga spit in his face drunkenly. Inuyasha slashed a line through his face in response. Kouga cried pathetically and clawed at his face in pain.  
  
As she was about to follow, Kagome was stopped by Myouga's voice. "What an interesting irony this is. You believed that Inuyasha was doing things with Kikyou, but he was actually finding another jewel shard, and seemingly found more party guests. Sounds as if he was doing something you would approve of rather than disapprove."  
  
Kagome didn't reply. She just gave Myouga an annoyed glare. But still, she felt kinda bad. She had gotten all mad at Inuyasha for nothing, really.  
  
"Would someone please direct me to your cleaning establishment? I MUST get these webs out of my hair!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay, he's finally arrived! ^_^ And it looks like things are going to be okay...or are they? Hey, I'm not gonna make a happy ending just yet. There must be ONE more disturbance. And I'm sure you all know what that's gonna be. :p Anyways, time for some CLICKING!  
  
Next time on "Party at the Higurashi's!": Inuyasha receives some "tips" from his bro, as promised earlier. But will they be any good? And the person that everyone loves to hate and hates to love shows up at the party. Oh no, not that person!!! _ We can all assume this person was NOT invited by Kagome, for obvious reasons. See all this next time! 


	4. Sesshomaru, the Ladies’ Man and An Unwan...

A/N: Yay! Two chapters up in one day! I'm on a roll! ^_^ And trust me, things will start to get more interesting! What's an Inuyasha fic without the constant interference we all know and love?...er, HATE. -_- Yes, that fits her better.  
  
Inuyasha: You wouldn't...  
  
Kagome: He better not!!!  
  
Sorry guys, I must torture you. ^_^ It's my job.  
  
Inu and Kagome: -_-  
  
Who am I talking about? I shouldn't have to tell you, and I won't! :p So you must read! Go now! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Sesshomaru, the Ladies' Man and An Unwanted Guest  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Kagome, what's this strange black square?"  
  
"It's a TV."  
  
"TB?" Inuyasha was examining the television in Kagome's living room. Kagome put a hand to her face in embarrassment.  
  
"No no, TV."  
  
"What's that stand for?" Inuyasha asked in earnest. He was curious about many objects that existed in Kagome's time.  
  
"It means "television". You watch moving pictures of the sort on it."  
  
"Like a picture book that talks and moves?"  
  
"Yes, something like that!" Kagome was glad he was starting to understand, even if his way was kinda silly.  
  
"Okay...so then what's TB stand for?"  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat. "There is no "TB", Inuyasha. Just TV."  
  
"I KNOW!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, who was standing behind them. His hair was cleaned up, just the way he liked it. "It stands for "THE BEST"!  
  
Kagome face-faulted. As she got back up, Inuyasha asked, "Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"The best what?"  
  
"Umm..." Sesshomaru thought about this. "The best LOVER IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"  
  
"Which would be?..." Inuyasha was beginning to twitch.  
  
"ME!!" Sesshomaru grinned proudly. Kagome face-faulted again, but Inuyasha joined her this time. On the ground, Inu muttered, "There is no TB, is there?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she felt like hitting something really hard all of a sudden. So she did.  
  
'WHACK'  
  
Satisfied, Kagome walked into the kitchen, leaving a twitching Inuyasha on the ground. Sesshomaru grabbed his bro suddenly and threw him onto the couch. Then he plopped down next to him.  
  
"...mmph!!...mmmmnn!..."  
  
Sesshomaru realized he had sat directly on Sango. "Hey, I found a loafer!" Sesshomaru jumped up and grabbed Sango. He tossed her upstairs, where most of the other guests were playing games. The downstairs was mostly vacant except for him, his bro, Kagome, Myouga, and Souta.  
  
*Good...I should have plenty of time...* Myouga and Souta were too busy playing to listen to anything else. Inuyasha glanced over at his bro.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
Sesshomaru grinned. "It's time for your advice." Inuyasha paused, then questioned this. "Advice?...what advice?"  
  
"Oh, you remember, don't you?" Sesshomaru grinned as he scratched his nose, seeming to purpose point his finger at the kitchen. This made Inuyasha remember.  
  
  
  
*You know, little bro...I can help you get that chick, Kagome.*  
  
  
  
"Oh...that..." Inuyasha muttered as he blushed slightly. Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes yes, I will help you score tonight!"  
  
"I have to score points to get Kagome?" a confused Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru frowned. "No, I mean...nevermind, we'll get to that later."  
  
Sesshomaru began to go into deep thought. Inuyasha watched him closely. Finally, he chose to spoke.  
  
"Alright, first lesson. Manners."  
  
Inuyasha froze. "M-m-manners?!" Sesshomaru nodded sadly. "Afraid so...to get a girl, you have to be nice to her, and I know that's hard for you..."  
  
"HARD?! HARD?!! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru looked up. "Well, you can try it now, here she comes."  
  
Inuyasha froze as Kagome walked out of the kitchen. "What were you screaming for?" she asked.  
  
"What do I say?!" Inuyasha whispered hesitantly.  
  
"Compliment her on her clothes!"  
  
"Why? There's nothing special about them! She wears that outfit all the time."  
  
"Just do it!!!"  
  
Kagome tapped her foot impatiently. "Heeelllooo? Inuyasha, I'm talking to you." Inuyasha yelped and turned around to face Kagome.  
  
"Eh, sorry...feh, that was nothing. Sesshomaru just said somethin' stupid," Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Oh...alright, just checking." Kagome turned around and started to walk back to the kitchen. Inuyasha just sat there until Sesshomaru nudged him. "Oh! Wait, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome turned around and was surprised when Inuyasha jumped in front of her. Inuyasha coughed nervously. "Um...I just wanted to say..."  
  
Kagome just stood there, wondering what he was going to say. Inuyasha couldn't stand the way she stared intently at him. Those eyes haunted him in his nightmares...and in some of his best dreams.  
  
"Um...uh..." Inuyasha felt like he was about to choke. He couldn't understand why he couldn't say the simple phrase "I think your clothes look nice", but his mouth wouldn't let it out.  
  
So, he said the next thing that passed through his brain.  
  
"Why do ya' always wear that same outfit all the time? Dont'cha think it's a little too skimpy?"  
  
'BAM'  
  
Kagome stormed off, muttering something along the lines of, "Boys are stupid..." Inuyasha growled while clutching the bruise on his head.  
  
"Brother, brother, brother...that was simply horrible..." Sesshomaru said as he shook his head. Inuyasha growled some more. "Oh shut up..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"LIMBO! LIMBO!" Shippou exclaimed as he was bent over. The group was playing Limbo with Jaken's staff at the top of the stairs. Basically, if someone slipped, they would receive a fall to the first floor. Some funky music was playing from a CD player in Kagome's room.  
  
Being Shippou, he passed under with ease. As Sango led Rin under the staff next, the mischievous Miroku ran forward to see if he could get under first.  
  
He succeeded, but his height ended his celebration quickly, and he tumbled down the stairs.  
  
"Ha ha ha! He fell down, hurt his head!" Rin laughed. Sango tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it.  
  
"I'm not finished yet!" Miroku's yell echoed from downstairs. He stood and ran back upstairs. Unfortunately, it was just Jakotsu's turn, and he slipped up.  
  
"Whoah ho!" Jakotsu exclaimed as he slid down the stairs, slamming into Miroku as he went. Miroku grunted and was sent back downstairs. The group laughed again.  
  
"Yaaah!!" Miroku ran up the stairs once again. Too bad he forgot to jump over the staff.  
  
'CRACK'  
  
"KIIYAAHH!!" Jaken watched in horror as his staff was broken in two. "KIYAHHHH!! MY STAFF, MY BEAUTIFUL STAFF!!!!"  
  
Jaken stared at Miroku with anger in his eyes. "IT'S GO TIME!!!" Jaken exclaimed as he pounced on Miroku. Miroku screamed as he was attacked by the rabid Jaken.  
  
"Should we help?" Rin asked Sango. Sango shook her head. "It's fun to watch him get hurt, actually."  
  
Sango pulled up a chair and munched on some popcorn as she watched the Miroku/Jaken frenzy. Shippou and Rin jumped on Sango's lap and watched with her.  
  
"SSSAAAANNNGGGOOO!!! HELP MEEEE!!!" Miroku pleaded.  
  
"What happened to the game?" Jakotsu asked. He had just arrived from downstairs.  
  
"Our game's turned into a spectator sport, now," Sango said. Jakotsu saw Miroku and Jaken fighting and he jumped in excitement.  
  
"KAAAHH! A RUMBLE!!" Jakotsu ran forward. "DON'T MAKE ME FEEL LEFT OUT, BOYS!!"  
  
Jakotsu dived into the fight, which didn't really please Miroku.  
  
"SSSAAANNNGGGOO!!!" Sango stifled a laugh. Miroku groaned as he was beaten to a pulp by the Jaken/Jakotsu combo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs, Myouga and Souta were playing a different game. Souta sat in front of a table. On it were three cups. They were spinning around and amongst each other.  
  
"Watch the cups, watch them spin! Where will I turn up? Guess right, and you'll win!"  
  
Finally, they stopped and rested in place. Souta put a hand to his chin as he looked back and forth at the three cups. He ran his finger in the air above them, finally stopping at one.  
  
"Yeah." Souta reached down and lifted the cup up. From under it, a big housefly flew out. It headed for the window and began slamming into it continuously.  
  
"Tsk tsk, so close, but wrong again!" The cup to the right of the one Souta picked flipped over. Myouga came out from under it.  
  
"Aww...I wanted to win..." Souta pouted. Myouga smiled at him. "Don't fret, little boy. The game master Myouga is only here to please!"  
  
Myouga jumped to the window, grabbed the housefly, and stuffed it back under its cup. Then he went back under his. "Try again, my boy, try again!"  
  
Souta clapped in excitement as the cups began spinning again.  
  
*Heh heh...I have such a way with kids......wwoooo...everything's spinning....it spins round and round and round and round.....*  
  
'DING-DONG'  
  
"I'll get it!" Kagome announced. She exited the kitchen and headed for the front door. She passed by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who appeared to be playing cards now. They had abandoned "Operation: Get Kagome" for now.  
  
Kagome stopped in front of the door and opened it slowly. The visitor was a girl. Even worse, it was THAT girl.  
  
"..........."  
  
Kagome's eyes slanted downwards in a flash. She just stared at the girl waiting by her front door. Neither of them made a move for a few moments. They just stared at each other.  
  
'SLAM'  
  
Kagome slammed the door in the girl's face. She walked back towards the kitchen, her eyes still slanted, and she looked very pissed. Inuyasha wondered why she did that.  
  
"Why did you shut the door?"  
  
Kagome growled. "That door is off limits for the rest of tonight...understand?"  
  
"B-but, who was it?....wait...I sense..."  
  
Kagome cringed and began to look even more pissed. "DON'T. YOU. DARE."  
  
"But..."  
  
"IF YOU OPEN THAT DOOR, I WILL SIT YOU SO MANY TIMES..."  
  
Inuyasha looked back and forth at the front door and Kagome. He couldn't decide who to favor in this turn of events.  
  
*Yo, conscience? Could you help me out here?*  
  
*Oh, so now he wants my help, does he?*  
  
*JUST GIVE ME YOUR DAMN OPINION!!*  
  
*Well, actually, I can't decide at the moment...*  
  
*Huh?! But it seemed like you favored Kagome before!*  
  
*Yes, but I didn't foresee HER showing up. This changes things, I'm afraid...*  
  
*YOU'RE HOPELESS!!!*  
  
'CREAK'  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha turned in surprise to the front door. Sesshomaru had gotten up by himself and opened the door.  
  
"Hello...may I join your party? It would be so very nice of you to say yes," said the girl, who was, of course, Kikyou.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed. She ran forward and threw him to the ground, then began clawing at him and scratching him. Sesshomaru screamed in terror.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha..." Kikyou said quietly as she stepped into the house. Inuyasha stuttered. "Wh-what a-are you doing here, K-Kikyou..."  
  
"I followed you and your pals from the forest. You made a lot of noise in there, Inu-chan."  
  
When she heard this, Kagome jumped up and was in front of Kikyou in a flash. She grabbed Kikyou by her collar.  
  
"YOU HAVEN'T THE PLACE TO CALL HIM INU-CHAN! ONLY I MAY CALL HIM THAT!!!"  
  
Kikyou stared at Kagome, not really affected by her threats. "Really...I'll have to remember that..."  
  
Kagome growled through clenched teeth. "HOW DARE YOU....RUINING THIS SACRED GROUND WITH YOUR DEVIL FEET...IF I HAD MY WEAPON WITH ME..."  
  
At this, Kikyou whipped out her own bow and placed an arrow in it, quickly aiming it at Kagome. She dropped Kikyou quickly in fear of being hit.  
  
"You'd do what? Shoot me?" Kikyou said with a slight smile. Kagome stuttered in surprise.  
  
"Hey, hey!!" Inuyasha yelled as he stepped forward, pushing the two girls apart. "Stop your bickering! There will be no shooting of anyone!"  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome growled. "Stay out of this, please...this does not concern you."  
  
"DOESN'T CONCERN ME?! WENCH, YOU WOULDN'T BE FIGHTING WITH HER WERE IT NOT FOR ME!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
Kikyou sighed and she placed her weapon away. "As you wish, Inuyasha..."  
  
"Gaaa..." This whole time, Sesshomaru had been practically drooling over Kikyou. Inuyasha glared at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Eep!" Sesshomaru yelped and put his tongue back inside his mouth. He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Why did you come here in the first place? To party with us? I doubt it..." Kagome growled.  
  
Kikyou laughed. "Actually, that's exactly what I wanted to do. What's wrong with me hanging out with Inu-chan's friends? There's only one who really disapproves..."  
  
Kagome looked like she was about to explode. Finally, Inuyasha spoke up. "Well...I don't see why not..."  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome stared at him in shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING??!!"  
  
Inuyasha hissed at her. "Look, I wouldn't say yes if I didn't think it would be alright. Besides, she does look quite harmless today."  
  
Kagome stuttered in anger. Finally, she lowered her head in defeat. "FINE," she said roughly. "You can stay...but..."  
  
Kagome turned to face Kikyou and pointed a finger at her. "I've been planning this party for some time. Your presence would make it horrible for me, so STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT."  
  
Kikyou laughed again. "Oh, Kagome, you're so funny when you're angry." With that, Kikyou walked inwards. "Where is the restroom?"  
  
"THAT WAY," Kagome said coldly as she pointed down a hallway. Sesshomaru followed her with his mouth drooling again. "Miss Kikyou, may I assist you?"  
  
This left Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the room. Myouga and Souta had left some time during Kikyou's arrival.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha looked down at her, feeling kind of bad. Kagome twitched angrily. Finally, she turned to face him. But now, she had tears in her eyes, which took him by surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha...you know this party ment a lot to me...are you trying to ruin it?..."  
  
Kagome slumped down on the nearest couch. Inuyasha sat down next to her. "No, it's just that..."  
  
"You couldn't say no," Kagome finished for him. "I know...I can't interfere with your feelings..."  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head a bit. "But in the same way, I didn't want to upset you..." Kagome looked up at him as she wiped some of her tears away. "Really?"  
  
"Of course. It hurts me to see you sad like this, really," Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome sniffed and leaned back on the couch. Neither of them said anything for a bit.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha broke the silence. "And so, you shouldn't be sad."  
  
"Hmm?" Kagome wondered what he ment by that.  
  
"What I wish...is that you tolerate it, just this once."  
  
Kagome cringed and looked at the ground. Inuyasha pleaded with her. "Please, Kagome, you should be having fun, Kikyou or no Kikyou."  
  
Kagome stuttered. She wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Please, for my sake."  
  
"Hn.....when did you ever care about me being happy?"  
  
"Ah!" Inuyasha was startled by this statement. "I-I don't understand..."  
  
"YOU UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY, INUYASHA!" Kagome turned to face him with half anger and half sorrow in her eyes. "I SHOULD BE HAVING FUN, YEAH, SURE! YOU NEVER CARED FOR MY FEELINGS! ALL I AM TO YOU IS A JEWEL RADAR, NOTHING MORE!"  
  
This also startled Inuyasha. "But you're not....I thought by now you would have realized that...." Inuyasha sighed. He couldn't think of anything else to say. Kagome watched him while he thought.  
  
*Damn you, Inuyasha....why are you the way you are? Why do you have to be so irrational? So crude? So insensitive....*  
  
*So....unique.....so special...*  
  
There was another long pause of silence. Kagome twiddled her thumbs as she continued to watch Inuyasha. He was resting his head in his palm.  
  
*I sometimes think....I wouldn't like you...the way I do...if you were any different...*  
  
Just when Inuyasha felt like giving up, the silence was broken again.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Inuyasha turned his gaze to Kagome. "Okay?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "Yes....I'll try to tolerate her. Just this once...if that makes you happy." With that, Kagome closed her eyes and rested on the couch. Inuyasha just leaned back with his arms folded behind his head.  
  
*Heh, if that doesn't prove you love her, then nothing will.*  
  
*Feh, that proves nothing. I'm just being nice, that's all.*  
  
*Sure, sure. And I suppose you're letting her lean on you cause you're being NICE.*  
  
Inuyasha looked down in surprise, finding that Kagome had leaned to the side. Her head was resting on his shoulder. He blushed, but didn't push her off. He closed his eyes instead and also rested along side her. (A/N: Aaawwww...they should have a picture of this type of scene. They'd look so cute! ^_^)  
  
In the meantime, some yells and screams of surprise were coming from upstairs of Kikyou's arrival, though that isn't important right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh yeah, even with Kikyou around, I can give Kagome and Inuyasha good romance scenes! ^_^ See, I'd never deprive the Inu/Kago fans of what they deserve to see! Now then, here's next the next episode's preview. After that, CLICK!  
  
Next time on "Party at the Higurashi's": Let's find out how the party will progress with KIKYOU as the new guest, shall we? Things will start to get pretty interesting, that's for sure. But get this, Kouga shall no longer be alone! Yep, Inu and Sesshy jump aboard the drunken train! ^_^ How will Kagome cope with that? And whatever became of Jii-chan and Kaede-baba? O_o Find out next time! 


	5. Time for Some YumYums and The Devious Dr...

A/N: Ooohhh, it's been awhile since I've updated, hasn't it! O_O Ack! I'm sorry, please forgive me! _  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
Alrighty then! ^_^ Time for two new relevations! The revealing of Jii-chan and Kaede-baba, and the drunkening of the Inu bros.! O_o Should be lots of fun, I think. Let's get going!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Time for Some Yum-Yums and The Devious Drunken Doggie Duo, Plus One Wolf  
  
  
  
"No more than ten minutes."  
  
"No more than FIVE minutes!"  
  
Miroku and Sango were betting amongst themselves. They were betting on how long until Kikyou would be kicked out by Kagome. Kikyou watched them with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Feh, she won't kick me out. She allowed me to stay."  
  
Sango looked at Kikyou in surprise. "No way, she agreed to it? That doesn't sound like our Kagome..."  
  
Kikyou messed around with a strand of her hair. "Actually, it was Inuyasha who said I could stay. Your little Kagome was a mountain top of burning lava the whole time," she said with a laugh.  
  
Miroku bent his head to the side and huffed. "THAT sounds like our Kagome." Sango nodded with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Gaaaaa...." Sesshomaru stood behind Kikyou, still drooling over her. She twitched as his doggy slobber got on her clothes. Jakotsu, Shippou and the others watched from a far corner.  
  
"Why did Kikyou have to come?..." Shippou said unhappily. "Kagome-san is always so very unhappy when she is around..."  
  
"Sesshy likes her," Rin added on, for no particular reason. Jaken wasn't paying attention to any of them. He held the two halves of his staff, sobbing pathetically.  
  
"Boo hoo...my poor little staff...my precious....that meany Miroku killed you forever...but we showed him, didn't we, precious? Yes, we did, gave him many nasty, nasty bruises we did. Yes. Jaakeeen..." (A/N: I couldn't resist ^_^)  
  
Jaktosu glared at Jaken. "Really now, if you don't stop whining like a baby, I'll tie you up in this rope," Jakotsu threateningly held up a rope.  
  
"Ack! No, not rope!" Jaken exclaimed as he waved his arms wildly. "It hurts us, hurts us it does, precious! Jaakeen! Rope made by mikos, nasty evil mikos with glowing eyes! It kills us when touches, it does! Yes, precious, it does!"  
  
Jakotsu was twitching in anger. Instead of punching Jaken on the head though, he turned away from him and coughed. "And people say I'm weird..."  
  
Jaken snarled at Jakotsu. "Silly fruit knows nothing, nothing, my precious! We are supreme, yes, we are supreme over all, precious. Especially nasty little fruit, Jaakeen..." (A/N: Tee hee, maybe I'll keep him like this for the rest of the story ^_^)  
  
"Gah..." Yes, Sesshy was still drooling on Kikyou. Finally, she got fed up and walked away from him.  
  
"Great...now my garments are wet..." Kikyou spun around and pointed at Sesshomaru. "Dog-boy! For your punishment, you must assist me into drying these clothes! Come now!"  
  
Kikyou turned again and walked into the nearest room. Sesshomaru grinned widely and followed. With them gone, Miroku coughed nervously.  
  
"Well this certainly changes things. I feel bad..."  
  
"That Kagome has to endure Kikyou?"  
  
"No..." Miroku's face saddened. "Inuyasha won't get any play tonight!"  
  
Sango face-faulted. "Y-you perverted..."  
  
Miroku frowned. "What, you think differently? Come on, I'm not blind. They're gonna do it sometime, I can tell."  
  
"No one ever said they had to..." Sango muttered. Miroku ignored this last statement, his mind traveling to something else. "Doing it...hmm..."  
  
"ACK!"  
  
Sango jumped at Miroku's yell. "What are you screaming for?" Miroku turned and ran downstairs without answering. "What?!" Sango ran after him.  
  
*Good grief, Kaede-baba's gonna kill me!!* Miroku began to sweat. Sango caught up with him as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
Miroku glanced at her quickly. "I let Kaede-baba and Jii-chan into "Seven Minutes in Heaven" when we were playing Spin the Bottle!"  
  
"WHAT?! How long ago was that?!" Miroku gulped. "H-half an hour ago..." Sango gritted her teeth. "YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
"Sssh! You'll wake them up," Shippou said as he suddenly appeared. The exterminator and the priest looked at Shippou in confusion. Then they saw what Shippou was speaking of.  
  
"Tee hee....perhaps what you said wasn't mostly false, houshi-sama..."  
  
"Ho ho! How interesting..."  
  
Kagome had leaned over even more in her sleep. She was resting in the sleeping Inuyasha's lap, and one of his arms had also fallen over her shoulder. Sango giggled as Miroku grinned maliciously.  
  
"Yo, Sango, got a camera?"  
  
Without second thought, Sango whipped out a camera and tossed it to Miroku. Miroku eyes glinted with mischief and he started taking pictures. This is how the pictures came out:  
  
Pic 1: Kagome and Inuyasha are still in the same position as before  
  
Pic 2-4: Just the same pic over and over  
  
Pic 5: Inuyasha's eyes are beginning to open  
  
Pic 6: Inuyasha is yelling at the camera as Kagome begins to wake up  
  
Pic 7: Inuyasha is charging at the camera while Kagome is pointing a finger at the camera and yelling  
  
Pic 8: The camera has backed away from Inuyasha. Sango is to the side, looking surprised. Inuyasha is still charging while Kagome is still yelling  
  
Pic 9: The camera is toppling over. Inuyasha's claw is right in the camera's face  
  
Pic 10: The camera is facing straight up, with an angry Inuyasha and Kagome yelling down  
  
Pic 11: The camera is facing a random part of the house. It appears to have been tossed into the air  
  
Pic 12: Inuyasha is pounding Miroku in the face as Kagome runs at the camera's new location  
  
Pic 13: Kagome is right in front of the camera, pulling back a fist. Shippou is trying to pull her hand away as Sango's hand is signaling her to stop  
  
"Calm down, Kagome, EASY THERE!!" Sango said hopefully. "What's a few pictures for the photo album to you, huh?" Shippou tugged on Kagome's arm. "Don't hit Sango, Kagome-san! Hitting is bad!"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes while fuming with anger. Her face was quite red from being caught in such an awkward position with Inuyasha. Inuyasha's would have been as well, but his face was more red with anger than embarrassment.  
  
"YOU SON OF A...YOU COULD HAVE BLINDED ME WITH THAT INTENSE LIGHT!! DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Inuyasha snarled as he gave Miroku one last hit. Miroku groaned as his body shook in pain. "Oooohhhhh..."  
  
Kagome eased over to Inuyasha and pulled his arm away from Miroku. "Okay...maybe they've had enough..." Inuyasha whined. "Just one more punch?"  
  
"NO." Inuyasha obeyed and he moved to the side. Kagome helped Miroku up. "You okay?"  
  
"Gasp...uh huh, I'm fine....aha ha ha..." Miroku grinned again. "What were you two doing there? I wish to know."  
  
Kagome blushed. "N-nothing...what do you think? We were talking bout' stuff and dozed off."  
  
'Talkin' bout' what?"  
  
"STUFF." Inuyasha said dryly. "And it don't concern you." Miroku began to sweat again. "Okay, okay! Don't hurt me again!!"  
  
Miroku put a hand to his chin. "Though I'll bet it had something to do with~mmph!!" Sango slammed on Miroku's head, shutting his mouth closed.  
  
She whispered, "Ex-nay on the ikyou-Kay...stupid..." Inuyasha gritted his teeth, suddenly appearing behind Miroku. He was about to pound him on the noggin.  
  
"AH AH AH," Kagome said as she shook her finger. Inuyasha whimpered and sat down. Miroku's eyes widened at Inuyasha obedience to Kagome.  
  
"Eh heh...how nice." Inuyasha growled. *Stupid girl...the things a guy's gotta do to avoid a sitting...sheesh.*  
  
Kagome clapped her hands together suddenly. "Okay, who's up for some snackies?" The group face-faulted. Kagome smiled cheerfully. "Alright, follow me, then!"  
  
Inuyasha and the others reluctantly followed Kagome into the kitchen. There was a large table covered in a table cloth, hiding its contents. Shippou went to peek under it, but Kagome pushed him away.  
  
"No no, no peeking. Just one more thing left to do." Kagome went to the cupboard and began rummaging through it. "One more should do it..." Kagome pulled out a large can of something and placed it under the cloth. Inuyasha's ears perked up as she did this.  
  
"Okay..." Kagome took hold of the cloth and pulled it off. "Ja ja ja jaaaannn!!"  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippou stared hungrily. The table was filled with food of all sorts. Inuyasha just grunted at the display.  
  
"Hmph...most of this stuff is not fit for me....WAAAAHHH!!!!!" Inuyasha had finally noticed what was taking of ¼ of the table space.  
  
"RAAAAMMMEEENNN!!!!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed, drooling heavily. Kagome smiled. "I knew you wouldn't be satisfied with just a little bit..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded vigorously, drool still dripping from his fangs. Not being able to contain himself anymore, he charged at the ramen. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou also went for the other foods.  
  
Kagome nodded in approval. "Very good..." She turned her head and called upstairs, "YO, TIME FOR SNACKS, MINNA SAN!"  
  
'TRUP TRUP TRUP TRUP TRUP TRUP'  
  
'KRASH!!'  
  
Kagome groaned as she recovered from her trampling. Now the entire household had arrived and was chowing down. Well, everyone except Sesshomaru and Kikyou, and Jii-chan and Kaede-baba of course.  
  
"Mmm, delicious...scrumptious...superb..." Miroku muttered as he swallowed two hamburgers in one gulp. "Hey, Inu, want some patties?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Heh heh, alright. At least let me try some of them noodles there."  
  
"HELL NO, THESE ARE MINE!!! GET YOUR OWN!" Inuyasha said as he threw a can of ramen in his mouth, completely forgetting to open it first. He then sniffed in the air suddenly. His nose brought him down to his feet, where Shippou was nibbling at a piece of ramen.  
  
"AHEM." Shippou looked up slowly. He grinned sheepishly, and slowly backed away. Inuyasha smiled in approval and continued his ramen fracas.  
  
"Oh, is it time to eat?" Kikyou said as she casually walked into the kitchen. Though she couldn't see her coming, Kagome twitched a little. Sesshomaru followed Kikyou from behind, managing to keep his drooling on the ground and not her clothing.  
  
"Gaaa...oh?" Sesshomaru noticed Inuyasha and immediately stopped drooling. He whistled innocently when Inuyasha glanced at him with a dull expression. Luckily, Inu did nothing, and went back to his meal.  
  
"Heh heh..." Sesshomaru nervously went over to the table. Though he wanted some ramen as well, he dared not get in his brother's way. He instead went for the pizza, which Jakotsu was currently hogging all to himself.  
  
"Nice meal you have here....not an exquisite one, but still fine..." Kikyou said quietly as she stepped behind Kagome. Kagome forced a smirk. "You can go somewhere else if you don't like it."  
  
"No no, I can eat here, even if my stomach screams in pain from your food's taste, which I'm sure it will."  
  
"Oh no, please, be my guest. I'm sure you can go find a nice restaurant or something near here...or far from here."  
  
"You do know how pathetic you are, Kagome, right?"  
  
"I know you are, but what am I?"  
  
"See? Even your comebacks are pathetic."  
  
"Not really. In a way, you are me, so I guess we're both pathetic."  
  
"Perhaps...though most of my pathetic quality got sent to your body, I think..."  
  
Sango watched the two in surprise. *Wow, they're not even fighting. They're acting like old friends picking on each other...* Sango's eyebrows lowered slowly.  
  
*Though I can still sense a hidden hostility in their words. They're like mortal enemies, no matter the circumstances. Always fighting...even if not showing it directly. I can only see one way that the feud could ever be solved...*  
  
Sango gulped as she drank from a can of soda. *Inuyasha would have to choose one....and he seems to prefer both. Not good at all.*  
  
Not being a pig like the others, Kikyou threw some sushi onto a plate and took it into the living room, where she could eat in peace. Kagome stuck her tounge out at Kikyou from behind her back.  
  
"Jaken, grab us some of that ham, ne?" Sesshomaru said as he tugged at a piece of pizza, trying to pull it away from Jakotsu. "I'm saving this for Inu-chan!! You may not have it!"  
  
"Ack, hisssss...Jaken wonders me'lord, we wonders, yes...wonders why you must eat in such a nasty, nasty way."  
  
"Hmmm?" Sesshomaru coughed out between pulls. "How is this nasty?"  
  
"Not the way you eat, no no, we don'ts dishonor that, no precious...but the food that you eat, it is nasty. Made my mikos it is, mikos with glowing eyes! They try to poison Jaken, nasty little mikos! Jakkeenn!"  
  
Sesshomaru stared blankly at Jaken. He shrugged, going back to his tug-of- war with Jakotsu. Jaken frowned. "They ignores us, precious. Jaakkeenn...we feels lonely, yes, we does..."  
  
At the opposite end of the large table, Miroku and Sango took turns eating off a plate of rice cakes. (A/N: You know, those white things with the black stripe on them that anime characters always eat. Those ARE rice cakes, right? ~_O)  
  
In a short time, the plate was empty. Miroku and Sango sat on the ground, their tummies filled to the brim. "Indigestion, anyone?"  
  
"Oooo, please don't mention that word."  
  
"Oh, but I've got lots to share."  
  
'RRMBLE'  
  
Miroku laughed. "Aha ha ha, still hungry, Sango?" Sango frowned. "Very funny...but I thought that was you."  
  
"No..."  
  
'RRMBLE'  
  
Miroku and Sango turned towards a closet at the far end of the kitchen. There were strange noises coming from it. The obvious source of the noise took a few minutes to dawn upon Miroku's small brain.  
  
"WAK! We forgot! Kaede-baba and Jii-chan!" Sango jumped to her feet in a flash. "You mean they're in there? Oh man...it sounds like Jii-chan's tryin' to rape her or somethin'!"  
  
"Sango, rape is such a harsh word, you know," Miroku said lowly. "Besides, what if she gave in to him?"  
  
"Oh please. Never in a million years would she do so." Miroku stood up as well and the two walked to the closest. Unfortunately, Kagome chose that time to see what they were doing.  
  
"I hear somethin' bout Jii-chan?" Kagome asked, surprising them. Sango turned to keep her away from the closet. "N-nothing, Kagome...we didn't mention him..."  
  
"Fine, but could you please move aside?" Kagome said, becoming annoyed by Sango's blockade. "I need to get a mop to clean up Inuyasha's mess on the floor!"  
  
"O-oh, is that where the mops are?" Sango wondered nervously. Kagome stamped her foot on Sango's foot. "YEOW!"  
  
"Yes, that is where they are. Now please get out of my way." She walked forward, pushing Miroku aside as she did. With a quick pull, she opened the closet door.  
  
"Kaede-baba..."  
  
"Oohh...Jii-chan...eh?"  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Kagome screamed. Everyone except Inuyasha turned their attention to the open closet, revealing a very REVEALING scene.  
  
"Oh my..." Miroku felt like he was going to faint. Sango put a hand to her mouth, feeling the urge to barf right then and there. Shippou, always- oblivious-Shippou, waved to the two in the closet.  
  
"Hi, Kaede-baba! Did you save me some tea? But wait, where is the tea? All I see is~" Shippou was cut off when a shocked Sesshomaru clamped the young kistune's mouth shut. At the same time, he enclosed his free hand in front of Rin's face, so she wouldn't have to witness the horrible scene.  
  
"Kagome, closeth thy door now!!"  
  
'SLAM'  
  
Kagome laughed silently with a confused/silly grin on her face. She stumbled out into the hallway, and fainted thereafter.  
  
"Ah, Kagome!" Shippou ran out into the hall to help her, along with Myouga. Seeing the opportunity to make a break for it, Sango made some gagging noises and rushed out to the nearest bathroom. A desperate Miroku followed. Sesshomaru muttered something about "throwing up, barrel of laughs", and he, Rin, and Jaken ran off. Jakotsu skipped out of the room to watch the mayhem.  
  
"Mmmmm...this is so good, Kagome. Much better than the last batch you had," a satisfied Inuyasha said between slurps of his precious ramen. The confusion had left the poor hanyou alone in the kitchen, which he had yet to notice.  
  
"Psst...hee hee hee, hiya, doggy poopy."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Someone get some water!"  
  
"Calm down, boy! That'll make her mad!"  
  
"Who cares? Let her sleep forever."  
  
"YOU SHUT UP!"  
  
Shippou waved a fan over Kagome's face as her unconscious body rested on the couch. Myouga hovered above her, trying to think of a way to wake her up.  
  
'LIGHTBULB'  
  
"Aha. I know just the thing." Myouga floated down and landed on Kagome's neck. He begin to "suck" at her skin. Kikyou cringed. "Oohh..."  
  
'slap'  
  
Kagome lightly moved her hand to the side, slapping Myouga off her. A faint, "Works every time," could be heard as he fell to the carpeted floor. Kagome woke up then, rubbing at her neck.  
  
"Damn Myouga, why ya' always gotta be biting people..." Kagome muttered. Shippou cried happily and jumped into Kagome's arms. "Yay, you're okay!"  
  
"Heh, of course I am. I just fainted, that's all. Speaking of which..." Kagome's face darkened. "Who knows about THAT?"  
  
"Miroku-sama knows!" Shippou answered. "He sent Kaede-baba in that closet with your granpa when we played 'Spin the Bottle'!"  
  
Kagome clenched her fists as her teeth chattered. "M-Miroku...god damn you...and he did this right in front of you?"  
  
"Why not? They were just going in to have tea."  
  
"TO HAVE TEA?! 'THE HELL?....augh...." Kagome tramped towards the stairs to find Miroku. The others followed in earnest.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about 10 or so minutes later. Sesshomaru had came back downstairs, looking for his bro. "Inuyasha? Little bro? You in here?"  
  
A pile of empty ramen cans littered the floor. But some of them led a trail out to the back door, which Sesshomaru spotted quickly.  
  
"Hello, what's this?" Sesshomaru got on all fours and followed the trail of ramen like a hunting dog. He crawled outside, finding a slightly raised steel ladder leading to the roof. As Sesshomaru started to climb up, he heard two voices singing.  
  
"On the ffffooouurrrtttthhhh dey of Christmas, my tlue love gave t'me..."  
  
"Umm....four cans of ramen, three ramen containers, two ramen packages, and a can of a ramen in a ramen tree!!!"  
  
"You is stooped! She can'ts get you just ramens!"  
  
"Why not? RAMEN IS GOOD FOR YE' HEART AND SOUL! Bwa ha ha..."  
  
*What the hell...* Sesshomaru thought. *Sounds like a bunch of drunkards.* Now Sesshomaru was really curious. He began climbing faster. At the end of his journey up, he received yet another surprise for the evening.  
  
"JINGLE BELLS, WE BOTH SMELL, SESSHY ATE AN EGG! MIROKU PEED IN HIS PANTS, AND SANGO GOT SOME PLAY! HEY!"  
  
Sesshomaru's mouth dropped open, hitting the roof top with a thud. Inuyasha and Kouga sat at the top of it all, one of their arms along the other one's shoulder. Cases of beer were piled around them, along with a few cans of ramen. Both youkais were drunk, but Kouga much more than Inuyasha. The two looked like old drinking buddies as they sang while swinging around beer mugs.  
  
"B-brother! You've become wasted!" Inuyasha grinned when he saw Sesshomaru. "LOOK, KOUGA-KUN! IT'S THE DEVIL MAN I TOLD YOU ABOUT!"  
  
Kouga laughed insanely. "By jove, you is right! I must slice it of its head and mount it on me wall!" Kouga jumped down, aiming a drowsy kick at Sesshomaru's head.  
  
"Waaahhh..." Luckily, Kouga had tried to kick far too early, and he fell flat on his feet before he was even a meter in front of Sesshomaru. He began crying pathetically. "Darns it, darns it! Now me coalection is incompleteded!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up as he poured another can of beer into his mug. "Don't fret, Kouga-kun! There's always next semester!"  
  
"YOU IS RIGHT AGAIN! I WILL CATCH THE GREAT SESSHOMARU-MON NEXT SEASON!"  
  
The two started dancing around and sang again. "GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL, POKEMON!!"  
  
Sesshomaru's face was drawing a blank while Inuyasha and Kouga danced a circle around him. He tried to analyze what was going on.  
  
*Okay, let me go through this....apparently, Kouga stumbled upon my bro while we were all upstairs, convinced him to drink with him, and led him up here. So now, Kouga and my brother are stoned and screwed up.*  
  
"............Is there space for one more, dudes?"  
  
"JOIN US, M'LAD, JOIN US!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kouga tossed Sesshomaru a beer can. The white-haired dog demon grinned and tore the top off, proceeding to gulp it down in a couple sips.  
  
"Aaaah! More! I want more, now!!!" Sesshomaru yelled happily. Now he would really get to have fun, according to him. According to Kagome....well, probably not.  
  
"I'm going to be drunk for the first time in my life! Oh, happy day!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"BLECH!"  
  
The rest of the party watched outside one of the bathrooms as disgusting noises came from it. Kagome wrinkled her nose. "That's gross..."  
  
"Hey now, that's my bathroom...they're gonna make it all icky," Souta complained.  
  
"PLEH!"  
  
"Careful, careful! Don't splatter everything!" (A/N: Augh...I know I'm gonna get flamed for this _)  
  
"Sssshhhuttt uu-uup! TLECH!"  
  
"AUGH! YOU'RE GETTING IT ON ME!!"  
  
"GOOD! YECCHH!"  
  
"SANGO!!!!!"  
  
Jakotsu laughed hysterically. He ran to the doorknob and pulled at it. "I wanna see her barf! Open the door, now!!!!"  
  
Kikyou grabbed Jakotsu by the collar and threw him into the wall. "Why you would want to see that is beyond me..." Jakotsu laughed silently before losing consciousness.  
  
"Hey, hurry up! I have to pee!" Souta exclaimed as he bounced around. Just then, the doorknob clicked and turned. Miroku walked out, wiping himself with a towel. "Kid, you don't wanna pee in there."  
  
"But~"  
  
"You DON'T wanna pee in there," Miroku said more forcefully. As he stepped out of the way, a groaning Sango staggered out.  
  
"If anyone mentions Spin the Bottle ever again this evening, please, shoot me..."  
  
Jakotsu saluted. "Yes, mam'!" Kikyou twitched as she glared at him. "Go back to sleep..."  
  
Kagome shook her head as she glanced in at the bathroom. "What an awful mess..." She pointed at Kikyou. "You, get someone to clean this up. I'm having a word with these two..." Kagome grabbed Miroku and Sango by the ears and dragged them downstairs, despite their protesting.  
  
Kikyou put a hand to her chin. She looked into the bathroom, immediately pulling her head out in disgust. "Revolting..." Kikyou reached down and grabbed Jaken by the head.  
  
"What is she doing, we wonders? Why does she put pain on our noggins, precious?" Kikyou tapped him on the head, wondering if anyone was even home.  
  
"....clean this up." With that said, Kikyou tossed Jaken into the bathroom and closed the door. Jaken pounded on the door as she walked away.  
  
"Gaaahh! Evil, nasty mikos lock Jaken away! WAAAAHHHH, JAKEN IS SCARRED FOR LIFE! NASTY, NASTY MESS, PRECIOUS!!!"  
  
"Idiot," Kikyou muttered as she walked away. Jakotsu began laughing again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"YOU LET MY GRANPA' PLAY SPIN-THE-BOTTLE?!!"  
  
Miroku looked at the ground with a guilty expression. The three sat in the living room. Miroku and Sango on the couch, and Kagome in front of them. "Yes..."  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! JII-CHAN IS JUST AS LECHEROUS AS YOU, IF NOT MORE!" Kagome exclaimed. She stopped suddenly to think about what she just said. "I TAKE THAT BACK, YOU ARE STILL THE KING OF LECHERISM, NO DOUBT!"  
  
Miroku frowned while Sango held in a laugh. Kagome glared at her. "And YOU let him let Jii-chan play. You're as much responsible."  
  
Miroku frowned even more. "You ain't yellin' at her...."  
  
Kagome tossed her hands into the air. "Just forget it! I'll go get them out of there, right now!!"  
  
'THUMP THUMP THUMP'  
  
The three froze. A thumping noise was coming from the roof. "W-what was that?" Sango whispered.  
  
"How should I know, it's outside!" Kagome said through clenched teeth. Miroku lifted his staff up and pointed at the point the noise came. After a moment, the sound moved, and Miroku followed it. He came to a stop at the front door.  
  
"Ssshhh...it could be a burglar..." Miroku whispered. He edged over to the front door and peered through the eye hole.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I don't see anyone. I need to get a closer look," Miroku said as he opened the door. He stepped onto the welcome mat and looked around as the cold air blew into the house.  
  
"H-hurry up, it's ch-chilly out there," Sango said with chattering teeth. Miroku sighed. "Everything appears normal. Probably just a bird on the roof..."  
  
"JA JA JAAAAAAANNNNN!!!"  
  
"KKIYAAHH!!!" Miroku screamed as he fell to the ground in shock. Sango and Kagome ran to the front door. "Oh my, houshi-sama...."  
  
'PIFF'  
  
A very pleasant looking Inuyasha landed on top of Miroku. He smiled with a wide grin. "HEEELLLOOOO!!!"  
  
"I-Inuyasha? That was you on the roof?" Kagome questioned him. "What were you doing up there?"  
  
"Oh, we had lots of fun, Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome stepped back in surprise. "K-Kagome-chan?!" Inuyasha nodded. "Uh huh! Weee!!" Inuyasha slid into the house and landed on his hands. He started walking on his hands.  
  
"H-he called me Kagome-"chan"...." Kagome said. "Aye, he's never done that before." Sango agreed. Miroku found the situation amusing. "What on earth are you doing, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm doing tricks! See? Beg, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha immediately jumped on all fours and started begging. "Good! Now play dead!" Inuyasha fell to the ground and pretended to be dead. "Good me! I deserve a treat!"  
  
"Eh...." Miroku sweated nervously. "Inuyasha, a-are you..."  
  
Inuyasha scampered around the room on all fours. "We had so much fun, Kouga- kun is so much fun!" Kagome froze at this. "K-K-Kouga??!!"  
  
As if on cue, Sesshomaru and Kouga jumped down at the front door. "WE'RE HERE!"  
  
"AUUUGGGH! YOU'RE DRUNK!!!" Kagome exclaimed. "You're all drunk!!"  
  
"Aw, Kagome-chan, drunk is such a strong word," Inuyasha said as his tongue rolled out of his mouth. "Think of it as us being physically deprived of our sense of reason!"  
  
"BUT THAT'S WHAT IT IS!!" Kagome explained. Inuyasha put a hand to his forehead. "Really? I did not know that..."  
  
"I KNEWS!" Kouga exclaimed. "La de la de da!!" Kouga grabbed the nearby Sango and tossed her into the wall without warning.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!"  
  
"Dancin'! Dance wit' Kouga!" Kouga grabbed Sango again and began spinning her around. "WWWAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" As Kouga did so, he accidently bumped into the big boom box, turning it on. Souta's anime CD was still in, but it went to a different song. It was the Tenkaichi Gohan song, just perfect for the mood our group was in right now.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha looked upstairs. "OH MY GOD! I sense a jewel shard, Sesshy!"  
  
"Holy Tetsusaiga, Inu-kun! You're right!!"  
  
Inuyasha pointed to no particular direction. "Come, to the Shikon Cave, and to the Hanyou-mobile!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran right into a wall. Completely oblivious, they kept smashing into it over and over again.  
  
"HOUSHI-SAMA, HELP MEEEEEE!!!" Sango pleaded as Kouga chased her up the walls, literally. Sango held onto the ceiling fan for dear life as Kouga jumped up at her.  
  
"Comes down, m-m-m-misses lady man! I feels perky tonight!" Kouga laughed as he tried to grab Sango by the legs.  
  
Miroku was standing by the switch that turned the fan on. "Sango, jump down!"  
  
Willing to try anything, Sango jumped, just as Kouga lunged. Kouga slammed into the fan. The sleeve of his shirt got caught on one of the blades. Miroku took the opportunity to flick the switch.  
  
"WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!!!" Kouga screamed in a silly way as he spun around and around. Eventually, he got pulled into the fan completely and was thrown out like a rag doll. He landed on top of the consistent Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Woo hoo! I is streakin'!!" Kouga exclaimed when he noticed that most of his clothing was torn up. He quickly tore off the rest of his clothes and ran around screaming with joy. Eventually, he ran upstairs.  
  
"AAAAHHH!!!" Sango and Kagome covered their eyes, while Miroku was laughing his head off. At that time, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sprang to action.  
  
"Holy youkai, Inu-kun! That madman Kouga is going MAD....and he's a MAN!"  
  
Inuyasha gasped. "By the hairs on our father's back, you're right, Sesshy! Come now! Forget the Hanyou-mobile, we'll just take...THE ELEVATOR!"  
  
Miroku rolled on the floor in laughter, tears streaming down his face like two rapid waterfalls. Kagome and Sango stared blankly at the two dog demons as Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed Inuyasha.  
  
'FLING'  
  
"GOING UP!" Sesshomaru tossed Inuyasha into the air. He plowed right through the ceiling. Sesshomaru waved his hands wildly at the others in the room, then jumped up as well.  
  
"WA HA HA HA!!! OH HO HO! BWA HA HA HA HA HA, OW!!!" Miroku rubbed his head as Sango put Hiraikotsu away. "That's not funny! It's absurd!"  
  
Miroku wiped his tears away as he stood up. Kagome groaned. "Well it can't be helped. I'm sure they've finished all the beer...so they'll sober up eventually."  
  
"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Came the screams of the other guests upstairs. Kagome gulped and coughed nervously. "I hope."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Inu's drunk! Sesshy's drunk! Kouga's drunk! We're all drunk, HEY!! ^_^ lol, don't worry, I'm fine. It's just so fine to write drunken dialogue.  
  
Inuyasha: I WANNA WRITE THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!! ^_^  
  
NO! Drunkards are forbidden to narrate! ~_O  
  
Inuyasha: Please?! Pwetty pwease with big fwuffy spwinkles on top? I'll be a good puppy-wuppy!!  
  
*ignores the drunken Inu* So are you ready for the next chapter too? Then start CLICKING, and I shall deliver! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: ....Please?  
  
  
  
Next time on "Party at the Higurashi's!": It would seem Kouga has finally sobered up, but what of Inu and Sesshy? Uh oh, Inuyasha's ever annoying conscience taking physical form?! O_o The problem is, Inuyasha's the only one who can see him! Will Inuyasha ever sober up? Will Kagome be able to handle anymore of Kikyou? Will I ever shut up? ^_^ Find out next time! 


	6. YuGiOh Anyone? and A New Conscience, The...

A/N: Don't worry, I haven't shut up, folks! Gohan3000 stays with you through thick and thin!! ^_^ I've just been busy lately with.....mid-terms. -_- What a nightmare to be in high school, ne? But now I'm on winter break, so I'll have plenty of time to write! ^_^ And I have this brand-spanking new chappy just for you! Wasn't that nice of me?  
  
Before we get started though, I noticed that many of you enjoyed the drunk Inuyasha and Sesshomaru bit. That pleases me, but unfortunately, there won't be much more of it. I'm sorry if you wanted to see a lot more, but the time slot in the story won't allow that. I'll try to make it just as funny when they're not drunk, though! So let's get goin'!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Yu-Gi-Oh Anyone? and A New Conscience, The Conscience Strikes Back, Return of the Conscience; The Conscience Trilogy  
  
  
  
  
  
Welcome back to "Party at the Higurashi's". If you recall, we last left our heroes at a very climactic point of our story. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have become drunk along with Kouga, much to Kagome's dismay. It's anybody's guess what could happen now. The night holds many surprises as this party progresses.  
  
  
  
But, another hour, give or take 30 minutes, has passed since then. Who knows what could have happened in that time? Let's check up on one of our drunken fools. Well...at least he was drunk earlier.  
  
"Oooooooo....I'm going to kill myself in the morning..."  
  
You see here Kouga, eyes drooping, econo-size bags under them, and very pale in the face. Yes, he is going through the worst part of drunkenness: the hangover. The bathroom has been blocked off for the past 10 minutes when Kouga felt the effects coming on.  
  
"You wouldn't be talkin' if you drank 18 beers in less than an hour....jackass..."  
  
Note the aggressiveness in his voice. Quite a pain. Luckily, Inu-chan and Sesshy-chan have not drunken enough beer to get very hung over. Maybe just a bit irritable. With that, let us leave Kouga to his lonesome self and get back to the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"For the last time, you are a DOG demon, not a MONKEY demon!" Myouga exclaimed. Inuyasha wasn't listening as he hung from the window sill by his feet, munching on a banana.  
  
"Ooo eee eeee, ah ah ah!!" Inuyasha jumped down into a straight position and began running around the room. He dragged his arms across the ground like a gorilla. Kagome giggled.  
  
"I don't know...it's kinda cute." Myouga frowned. "Maybe, if he was doing it just to be cute. In this situation, he actually thinks he's a monkey."  
  
"Well isn't it better than him playing "The Incredible Inu"? Then it was "Inu, the Psycopath", "SuperInu", "Dr. Inu and Mr. Yasha", "Majin Inuyasha"...  
  
"Okay, okay!" Myouga said, giving in. He glanced around the room, which had definitely seen better days. They were in the living room. Sesshomaru sat upon the torn up sofa, channel surfing like you wouldn't believe.  
  
"CARTOONS, CARTOONS, CARTOONS, CARTOONS, CARTOONS, CARTOONS, CARTOONS!!!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru paused when he got to a certain channel. After a moment of staring, he went back to flipping like crazy. "CARTOONS, CARTOONS, CARTOONS!!!"  
  
"If we're lucky, he'll stay there all night." Myouga said with a laugh. Inuyasha stopped running around the room and walked over to Kagome. "I wants vittles, Kagome-chan! Can you gets me vittles?!"  
  
Kagome chuckled nervously. "I don't know, Inuyasha, you just ate thirty minutes ago..." Kagome was silenced when Inuyasha ran behind her and jumped on her back. "LEAD ME TO VITTLES!!! YES YES!"  
  
Kagome blushed heavily. "I-Inuyasha?....alright, I'll take you to some food, Inu-chan..."  
  
"YAAAAAYYY!!!!...wait..." Inuyasha leaned down and whispered to Kagome, "DON'T call me Inu-chan again, wenchy girl."  
  
Kagome sighed. At least he was beginning to sober up a little.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
"Hmmm indeed."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Miroku sat cross-legged on the ground. He was staring intently at something as Sango watched to the side. In his hands were some cards. Jakotsu sat in front of him, grinning maliciously. He also had some cards. Both of them had cards lying on the ground in front of them, and also decks of cards at their sides.  
  
"Your draw, peasant." Jakotsu said as he stretched backward, pretending to smoke a cigar like a snotty, rich guy. (A/N: Actually, I like to do that when I'm kicking butt in Monopoly ^_^)  
  
Miroku glanced back and forth at his cards and at Jakotsu's hidden cards. He desperately looked up at Sango, trying to get advice. Sango shrugged.  
  
The three were outside on the temple grounds. They wanted to get away from the antics of the drunken youkais for a bit by playing a certain card game. Sango didn't play, since it was a two-player game, and she didn't collect the card game anyway.  
  
"Face it...you have nothing in your hand that can beat this," Jakotsu said with a sneer.  
  
*Damn it...my points are so close to 0...but his are just around 700!* Miroku shakily moved his hand forward and placed it on the top of his deck.  
  
*I place all of my faith in this next card!* Miroku slowly drew the card and looked at it. His mouth opened in surprise. *Yes, this is what I need!*  
  
"Are you going to do something, or will you pass your turn?"  
  
Miroku took a card and laid it face down in front of him. "I place this card face down on the field....AND..." Miroku took another card and placed it face up. "I summon Muka Muka, IN ATTACK MODE!"  
  
Attack: 600 Defense: 300  
  
"Are you kidding?" Jakotsu said with a laugh. "All of my monsters can beat that thing without even trying. And I'll prove that now..."  
  
"WAIT!" Miroku ordered. "Did I say I was finished my turn?" Miroku took a card from his hand and showed it to Jakotsu. "I use the Pot of Greed magic card to draw 2 more cards into my hand!"  
  
"Hmm..." Miroku drew two cards from his deck, not showing whether they were good or bad. Then he smirked. "And get this...you do know what Muka Muka's power is, right?"  
  
"Oh, that's right!" Jakotsu said in surprise. Miroku nodded. "That's right. His Attack and Defense points are raised by 300 for every card in my hand! And I now I have 5 cards in my hand, so..."  
  
Attack: 2100 Defense: 1800  
  
"Not bad, Miroku, not bad....but remember. If you play a card from your hand, you'll lose a 300 bonus. That means you'd have to sacrifice playing any more Traps and Magic cards just to keep Muka Muka's power up." Jakotsu grinned. Miroku just smiled. "As I've got this planned out, I don't even need to play a card from my hand to win."  
  
Jakotsu growled. He glanced at Miroku's face down card. *He's probably got some combo ready to throw at me when I attack....a trap, no doubt. Well, I'll have to get rid of it...*  
  
Jakotsu frowned and drew a card from his deck. He grinned when he saw it. "Ooo...I'm going to love doing this." Miroku looked at him in surprise.  
  
"I use The Forceful Sentry!" Miroku's eyes widened in surprise. "The Foreceful Sentry?"  
  
"That's right. It allows me to look at your hand, then choose a card from it and return it to your deck. In this case, you'll lose your one 300 defense bonus as well."  
  
Miroku growled, but he reluctantly showed Jakotsu his hand. "Ooooo, that's a powerful monster you've got there. Wonder why you didn't play it...oh well..." Jakotsu drew the card that Miroku thought he would pick, his Summoned Skull, and tossed it to Miroku. "Put this baby in your deck."  
  
Miroku chuckled. *I thought he'd do that. But my plan was to make Muka Muka even stronger than my Skull. Or at least use Skull as a backup. Now that might not happen...*  
  
Attack: 1800 Defense: 1500  
  
"Oh ho, what else should I do? Let's see....perhaps I could attack your Muka Muka with my Curse of Dragon, now that's he stronger once again...or even more humiliating...my Blue Eyes..." Jakotsu smirked. He reached into his hand and played a card. "I play the Black Pendant!" Miroku gasped. "Oh no!"  
  
"Yes! And I use it to raise my Curse of Dragon's Attack by 500 points!"  
  
Attack: 2500 Defense: 1500  
  
"Your move, Miroku...I'm not going to attack. I'll just let you wait it out a bit..."  
  
"Hey guys, whatcha doin'?" Rin asked as she suddenly appeared. Sango smiled peacefully at her. "Ssshhh...they're playing Yu-Gi-Oh."  
  
"WOW, I LOVE THAT SHOW! KEWL!!! WHO'S WINNING?!" Rin rushed forward to look at the stats. "Jakotsu is. He's got something called a Blue Eyes White Dragon, and a Curse of Dragon thingy. Miroku's got something called a Muka Muka....I don't know much about this game."  
  
"Hmm...so Jakotsu-san likes Dragon-monsters..." Rin said quietly. Miroku drew a card just then. "I draw this card...returning Muka Muka's stats back to how they were last turn."  
  
Attack: 2100 Defense: 1800  
  
Miroku shuddered. "But, seeing as how your Curse of Dragon is now stronger, there's nothing I can do. Except for placing this card face down...."  
  
Attack: 1800 Defense: 1500  
  
*Idiot...now his Muka Muka is even weaker than before. Foolish.* Jakotsu sighed. "Alright then, its my turn." Jakotsu drew a card from his deck. "Well well....here we go, Miroku! It's time to dispose of whatever cards you are hiding from me!!"  
  
"I play Heavy Storm!" Jakotsu grinned.  
  
Miroku smirked. "Good play. You'll destroy everyone's Magic and Trap cards in play with that, and I see that you have none in play."  
  
"And now that all your trap and magic cards are gone, I'll attack with Blue Eyes White Dragon!!"  
  
Miroku rasied a finger into the air. "But..." he said, continuing from where he left off. "You have activated my trap!"  
  
Jakotsu stared in surprise. "What? That can't be, I just destroyed all of your traps!"  
  
"As a matter of fact, you DID destroy this one. But in turn, it protects my other cards!"  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"Yes! Fake Trap!" Miroku revealed one of his face down cards, a Fake Trap card. Jakotsu stared in surprise. "When my opponent tries to remove any of my Trap cards with a Magic card of sorts, THIS card activates and is sent to the graveyard in place of my trap cards!"  
  
Jakotsu gasped as Miroku placed the Fake Trap in his discard pile. "Well, damn you! I don't care what card you have hidden there, it can't beat my Blue Eyes!"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "How foolish too...you didn't waste any time, sending your Blue Eyes in for an attack without even checking to see if your Heavy Storm was successful." Miroku grinned. "Now it's too late to stop it."  
  
"W-what do you mean?!" Jakotsu stuttered. Miroku pointed to his other face down card, then he flipped it over, revealing a Mirror Force.  
  
"OH NO!!!!" Jakotsu shrieked. "M-m-my Blue Eyes' attack activates that card!!"  
  
"And I'm sure you know what it does. It deflects the attack, destroying all of your monsters in Attack mode as it does!" Miroku said as he pointed at Jakotsu. "You're FINISHED!"  
  
"NNNOOOOOO!!!! THAT BRINGS MY LIFE POINTS DOWN TO 0!!!!!" Jakotsu clutched at his head as he yelled in despair. He glanced back down at Miroku. "Y-you mean, your strategy wasn't to power up Muka Muka?!.....and, oh! That's why you didn't play Summoned Skull..."  
  
Miroku laughed as he began to remove the rosary from his right hand.  
  
"No, that was just a diversion to plan how and when I would get to use my Mirror Force! And yes, I didn't play my Skull because he doesn't have an Effect that would have distracted you long enough. Muka Muka's Effect can take a few turns to plan and maintain, so it was perfect for the job."  
  
Miroku pointed his open hand at Jakotsu. "It's time to finish the job, now that I have beaten you! Your kind shall never plague this earth again, Jakotsu!" Miroku's air rip began to whirl around, preparing to suck. Jakotsu watched in horror.  
  
"AIR RIP....OBLITERATE!!!!" Jakotsu screamed as he was pulled into Miroku's hand. As he disappeared, a tiny fragment of jewel shard fell out from the rip and landed on the ground. Miroku closed up his hand and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"I have defeated the mighty Jakotsu, at last I have done it! But I can't take all the credit! It's because of my friends that I won; their friendship stayed with me the whole time, and their determination~"  
  
'BONK'  
  
"Can we give it a rest already?" Sango asked. Miroku rubbed his forehead. "Alright....well, at least we got that shard from him." (A/N: If only they knew where he was hiding it ^_^)  
  
"Yay!! Now we can enter Pegasus's castle!" Rin exclaimed. Miroku and Sango stared at her. Miroku smiled nervously. "No no, she's right. No more play time..."  
  
Miroku let off a silly grin and stared up into the sky. "Though, all this dueling makes me wish I had a Yami inside me....just a little dream of mine." Rin poked at Miroku's staff. "Maybe you can! This thingy looks kinda like the Millenium Rod!" (A/N: Excuse me if that's not the proper name for it. All I know for sure is that it belongs to that evil Malik guy)  
  
Miroku gasped. "YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!" Miroku exclaimed as he gripped onto his staff firmly with both hands. He lifted the staff into the air. "I AM THE ALMIGHTY YAMI MIROKU!!!!"  
  
'BONK'  
  
"Owww..." 'Yami' Miroku muttered as he rubbed his head. Sango groaned and walked towards the house. Miroku and Rin followed her. As they entered the house, they heard a yell.  
  
"ALL YOUR RAMEN ARE BELONG TO INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
Miroku covered his mouth with his hand as he laughed. Inuyasha sat on the couch, eating more of his precious ramen. Inuyasha looked up and gasped when the group came in. He rushed forward and grabbed Miroku by the shoulders, leaning into his face.  
  
"Quick..." he said in a harsh whisper. Miroku stuttered in confusion. "...tell me....where I can find...more ramen...."  
  
"Umm...in the kitchen?" Miroku guessed with a shrug. Inuyasha jumped up and whooped. "DING DING DING! That's absolutely correct! Kagome-chan, tell 'em what they've won!"  
  
Inuyasha waited patiently. Kagome wasn't even in the room though. He spun around in confusion. "KAAAGGGOOOOMMMEEE-CHHHHAAAANNN!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed desperately as he ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Good puppy..." Kagome patted Sesshomaru on the head as he ate dog food out of a dish. *I knew this food would come in handy...*  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY CO-HOST!!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran into the room. Kagome smiled pleasantly. "Not right now, Inuyasha....I'm feeding your brother...  
  
"You could feed me, too," a voice said from behind Kagome. It was Kikyou, sitting in a chair at the dinner table. Kagome frowned. "Yes, Kikyou..."  
  
Kagome went to the cupboard, trying to find something for the bitchy miko. She often wondered if she could risk giving her contaminated water, or maybe even poisoned chocolates.  
  
"No really, I've been sitting here for 10 minutes, and you've just ignored me," Kikyou said simply. Kagome cringed, trying to keep a straight face. "I know, Kikyou..."  
  
"This is YOUR party, Kagome, not mine. You're the host, so you must feed your guests. And I am your guest," Kikyou smirked. Kagome face was growing darker and darker by the minute. "OF. COURSE. KIKYOU..."  
  
"What are you getting mad about? I'm the one who should be mad. You've been standing there, neglecting my needs. Even know, you're wasting time by just lounging around, not caring at all for~"  
  
"GET YOUR OWN DAMN MEAL, GODDAMN IT!!!!!!!!!" Kagome stormed out of the kitchen. Kikyou shrugged, then she watched intently as Inuyasha followed Kagome out.  
  
*He's so vulnerable right now....perhaps I can tick that damn girl off a bit more. Just a little more should do it....*  
  
Kagome breathed in slowly as Inuyasha plopped down on the couch. *Must not lose my temper....Inuyasha doesn't want it that way....must tolerate Kikyou....*  
  
"Are you tolerating alright, Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha asked, a bit of edge to his voice. Kagome was taken aback by the sudden almost normalness of his voice. "O-of course, Inuyasha. That's what you wanted me to do..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "....okey dokey...." Inuyasha lied back and begin rubbing his ears. Kagome paced around, trying to decide what to do to calm down. She glanced at the boom box and got an idea.  
  
"I know!" She went over and popped a CD in. A funky j-pop song came on. Kagome gestured to Inuyasha. "Come on! Dance."  
  
Inuyasha frowned. "What is dance?" Kagome laughed. "You mean you've never danced before? Oh my....well....it's when you "move around" to music."  
  
"What do you mean, Kagome-chan?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Want me to show you?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah yeah....I wanna see." Kagome giggled. In a way, he was acting like a child. She nodded to him. "Alright then, I'll dance for this one song, then you can try."  
  
Everything was silent except for the playing music as Kagome began to dance. Not like a crazy dance, but a soft, fluid dancing motion. Inuyasha's eyes shot open. He stared, and much to his surprise, he couldn't stop staring. Luckily, Kagome wasn't currently looking at him, or she might have slapped him.  
  
*Oh my....I've never seen Kagome...m-move in such a way...*  
  
*Kinda makes you wanna jump up and throw her onto the table, doesn't it?*  
  
*Huh?*  
  
Inuyasha was in his own little state of mind now. All he could see was Kagome dancing in front of him. But, slowly, something else came into vision. It was...a black-haired boy....no, it was actually Inuyasha. Another Inuyasha, a black- haired one. Inuyasha stared in surprise.  
  
*W-who are you?* Inuyasha asked. Though he was speaking, Kagome couldn't hear him, because he was in his own mind right now.  
  
The black-haired Inuyasha chuckled. *Don't you recognize me? I'm your conscience.* Inuyasha growled. *So it's you...I've been waiting to tear you apart for some time...*  
  
Inuyasha rushed at his conscience and slashed, but his claws went right through him. *No no, Inuyasha. We are thoughts. You cannot hurt a thought.* Inuyasha rasied an eyebrow. *Really....well, damn it, what do you want?*  
  
*I'm going to make sure you don't blow this evening again,* his conscience muttered. Inuyasha wasn't listening though. He was staring at Kagome again. A smite of drool fell from his open mouth. *INUYASHA!*  
  
Inuyasha came to attention. *Alright, alright. What do you mean I blew it?* His conscience groaned. *Must I spell it out for you?!*  
  
*Yes.* Inuyasha said plainly. His conscience grunted and snapped his fingers, making a chalkboard appear. Inuyasha watched in awe as he materialized some chalk.  
  
*Hey, can you teach me to do that?*  
  
*Ahem.* His conscience pointed to the chalkboard and began to write something on it. *D. R. U. N. K, now I don't think I can make it any clearer than that, do you?!* With a clap of his hands, the chalkboard and chalk disappeared.  
  
*Oh, that. Well....I can explain that...*  
  
*The clueless hanyou said.*  
  
*Hey!* Inuyasha exclaimed with a snarl. His conscience shook his head.  
  
*I thought so, you have no excuse. And yes, I actually didn't know if you did, because I've been cut off from you for the last hour or so, all because of your drinking games with Kouga!! IT TOOK ME EVERY OUNCE OF WILLPOWER JUST TO ENTER YOUR CONSCIENCE MIND!!*  
  
Inuyasha coughed nervously. *.........* His conscience gestured towards Kagome. *Now do you want a chance with that, or not?!*  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. Kagome had her back to him, and she was.....shaking her hips. Inuyasha nodded vigorously in answer to his conscience's question.  
  
*At least we're getting somewhere.* The conscience walked over to Inuyasha, leading him back towards the sofa. *First of all, we need to get you sober. Your mind is sober, but your physical body is not.*  
  
*How do we do that?* Inuyasha asked. His conscience placed a hand on his forehead. *Now that I've made it in here, perhaps I can work from the inside. If everything goes well, I can have you sober in a couple minutes.*  
  
*Yes yes, that's good. Hurry up with it, bastard.* His conscience gave him a look. Inuyasha shuddered. *PLEASE hurry up with it, oh kind conscience.*  
  
*Good. Respect for your superiors is respected by them.*  
  
*Hey, you're not my superio~* Inuyasha was cut off when he felt a glow of aura flowing through him. He sighed and leaned back to let his conscience go to work.  
  
*By the way....why do you look like my full human form?* Inuyasha asked, opening an eyelid slightly. His conscience looked down from his work.  
  
*I always appear as the form you aren't currently in.* He said. Inuyasha thought on this. *Huh! But then what are you like when I'M in human form?*  
  
*I don't recall. I'm usually too busy slashing at your internal organs and petting my cute, fuzzy ears when it happens.* Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then he lied back again.  
  
  
  
"Your turn, Inuyasha," Kagome said as the song finished. She looked on in surprise when she noticed him lying back with his eyes closed. She smiled, pitying the state he was in, and decided to just keep on dancing.  
  
*Soon I will be sober again....then maybe we can work this out...*  
  
"Room for one more?" Kikyou asked as she suddenly jumped on the couch next to Inuyasha. He leaned to the side in surprise. "K-Kikyou-san?"  
  
Kikyou growled. *Why is it he refers to HER with the suffix "chan", and not me? He's making a foolish error....*  
  
"No no, Inu-chan. I'm Kikyou-CHAN, not -san. Understand?" Inuyasha stared at her. "Umm....I dunno...."  
  
"CALL ME KIKYOU-CHAN, DOG BOY!!!!" Kikyou yelled in his ear. Inuyasha yelped. "Y-yes, of course, K-Kikyou-chan!"  
  
Kagome twitched. Her fist clenched, but she continued to ignore Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou smiled slyly. "Veeerrryy good, Inu-chan. You're a good doggy, do you know that?" She reached out and began to pet his ears. Inuyasha stuttered nervously. "K-K-Kikyou...." he muttered as he glanced back and forth at her and Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha....why are you hanging around here? There's nothing fun going on. Why don't we go somewhere else?...." Kikyou said as she scooted closer to him. She grinned. *At this rate, Kagome will explode. Peerrffeect...*  
  
*Stay calm....stay calm....* Kagome thought quickly. But voices in her head thought otherwise.  
  
*Rip her head off!!!*  
  
*Sit him a thousand times! He's letting her touch him!!*  
  
*Tear BOTH of them into a bloody pulp!*  
  
*N-no....he doesn't want me to....Inuyasha....that damn Inuyasha....why does he not move away?....* Kagome's expression became more and more ferocious by the second.  
  
"You really don't want to hang out with this boring girl, right? I know so," Kikyou muttered as she ran her hand through Inuyasha's long, white hair. Inuyasha stuttered, not sure what to do.  
  
By now, Kagome was completely facing the other direction. She didn't dare turn around, to meet the terrible gaze of Kikyou. She felt she would lose it if she did. In her head she was mentally cursing both Kikyou and Inuyasha.  
  
*Finished!*  
  
Inuyasha eyes widened in surprise. *He's done! I'm sober again, I can feel it!* By now, Kikyou could have moved a centimeter over and she would be sitting ON Inuyasha. But, Inuyasha had other ideas.  
  
"Kikyou....get the hell off this couch." Kikyou arched back in shock. She clenched her fist. "What are you saying, how dare you! SIT!!!"  
  
Inuyasha cursed as he slammed into the cushions. Kikyou smiled triumphantly and folded her arms. "See, Inuyasha? I am your superior. You must always do what I want, that's how it's supposed to be."  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome had stopped dancing. She just stood there, her mouth hanging open. It looked like she had been struck by lightning twice.  
  
*She....didn't.....how dare she....*  
  
Kagome spun around, surprising both Kikyou and Inuyasha. Before them stood not Kagome, but an EXTREMELY PISSED devil creature. She was on the verge of eruption, if she had been a volcano.  
  
"HOW DAAARRREEEE YYYOOOUUUUUU!!! HOW DARE YOU SIT HIM!!!!!!!" Kagome exclaimed in her loudest possible voice. Kikyou just watched her, in slight surprise.  
  
"FIRST YOU ENTER MY HOUSE, WHICH WAS BAD ENOUGH ON ITS OWN! THEN YOU CALL HIM INU-CHAN, WHICH REALLY PISSED ME OFF!!! BUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome's voice rolled through the house like thunder. The rest of the guests upstairs struggled to hold their ground.  
  
"I TOLD YOU SHE COULDN'T DO IIITTTT!!!" Miroku exclaimed, just before he was blown out of a nearby window. Sango grabbed him by the foot just as he was about to be lost, but soon they were both blown outside.  
  
"MY PRECIOUS!!!!!!!" Jaken exclaimed as his staff was blown out the window as well. He leaped out in a desperate attempt to save it. A blood-curdling scream was heard, then a loud crash. "Jaken is strange," Rin muttered as she and Souta held onto a table leg for dear life. Shippou was trying to throw his Fox Fire at the gusts of wind, but it instead destroyed random objects in the room.  
  
"NOW YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO SIT HIM, AND RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!!!! I WAS THE FIRST ONE TO EVER SIT INUYASHA, FROM THE START!! IT WAS I WHO PLACED THE ROSARY ON HIM, IT IS MY DUTY TO SIT HIM! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO SIT HIM, AND DOING SO IS AN INSULT TO MY CHARACTER! YOU BITCH!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure what hurt more: Kagome's screams, or the fact that she kept saying "sit". Kikyou yawned. "Jeez, I only said a simple word. Don't get all steamed up about it."  
  
"IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT THE SIT!! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU!!! YOU TOO, INUYASHA! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU LET HER STAY!! BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE HAD NO FUN AT MY PARTY, THE PARTY THAT I'VE LOOKED FORWARD TO FOR WEEKS!! BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO LET THE ONE PERSON I HATE MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD JOIN US! I HOPE YOUR PLEASED, INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
With that, Kagome put her hands to her face, probably to cover up tears, and she ran upstairs. A huge slam was head by her bedroom door. Inuyasha looked upstairs in utter shock.  
  
"K-K-Kagome?!" Inuyasha glared at Kikyou. "Look what you've done, bitch!! You've upset her!! Kagome!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he ran upstairs.  
  
Kikyou smirked as she stood up from the couch, watching Inuyasha run. *Try and talk with her all you want, Inuyasha....she'll reject you, and you'll come crawling back to me....just as I planned it.* Kikyou began to laugh evilly. "My plan is working perfectly! Yes! Ha ha ha!"  
  
'SLAM'  
  
Kikyou passed out onto the carpet. A grinning Sesshomaru stood behind her, holding a chair in his hands. "Inuyasha's not the only one who's been getting sober, bitch...."  
  
He grabbed the priestess and threw her onto the couch. "You hag....trying to screw up my sweet little brother's relationship. How cruel...." Sesshomaru stared intently at the upstairs.  
  
*C'mon, little brother. Don't let her escape you! Show her kindness, just like I told you! You can do it!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!!! CLIFFY!!! ^_^ This is like the climax of the story here. But....before the story can even finish at all....something else must happen. Something veeerrryyy interesting. *grins maliciously*  
  
Inuyasha: *gasps* YOU MEAN?!....  
  
Yes! You've read 'em! You love 'em! It's LEMON TIME!!!!! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: *gasps again* HOT DAMN!!! *dances a little jig*  
  
Now, of course, this will bring the rating up to R, but that's to be expected. Also expect that it might not be so great. I've never....done a lemon before. *blushes* I'll try to make it good though! Plus, I HAVE read other ones on this site....quite a few. *blushes again*  
  
Inuyasha: HENTAI!!! *snickers*  
  
Who said you could speak? _ Now back in your cage until I need you. Wait, I mean, until KAGOME needs you. *winks* I'll try to have this next chapter up as soon as possible. Until then, you'll have to guess at what else happens, because this next chappy will have NO teaser! *evil cackle* Sorry, I'm just such a suspenseful guy. Now, start your CLICKIN'!! ^_^ 


	7. The Bond We Share and Kikyou Gets a Lick...

A/N: Ah, welcome back, my friends. This is it, the thing you've all been waiting for! It's the lemon, the wonderful glorious lemon! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: *whistling as he is freshening himself up*  
  
Getting excited, doggy boy?  
  
Inuyasha: *nods as he puts on some deodorant*  
  
Ah.....young love is such a joyous thing. It makes me feel all toasty inside. ^_^ Anyways, I hope you enjoy my lemon. I think I did alright on it....I hope. ~_O Oh yeah, and Kikyou gets what's coming to her this chapter as well. *evil cackle* I know you'll enjoy that! Let's get going!  
  
Inuyasha: *combing his hair while kissing the air for practice*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The Bond We Share and Kikyou Gets a Licking  
  
  
  
'BANG BANG BANG'  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
"Go away!"  
  
Inuyasha banged on Kagome's bedroom door, his eyes filled with hurt and worry. "C'mon, let's talk about this!!"  
  
"There's nothing to discuss!"  
  
Inuyasha cringed. It sounded as if Kagome was struggling to hold back tears. He was getting desperate, and began to knock harder. Meanwhile, everyone upstairs was quietly creeping to the lower level, not wanting to get in the way of the two terrors.  
  
"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, KAGOME!!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
'WHAM'  
  
Inuyasha kicked the door hard. It swung open, grinding into the wall. Kagome sat upon her bed, her face in her knees. It was hard to tell whether she was angry, upset, or both.  
  
"Get out, Inuyasha!" Kagome ordered coldly. Inuyasha watched her. She shook slightly as she tried to hold her tears in. This was not completely successful; there was already a small wet spot on the bed sheets.  
  
"Kagome...." Inuyasha walked into the room and shut the door behind him, not wanting anyone else to get in his way. The second he took another step forward, Kagome yelled out her command, and Inuyasha met the floor very quickly.  
  
"D-damn it, Kagome....this is not the time!" Inuyasha struggled to get back up. As soon as he was barely on his knees, though, he was "sat" once again. Kagome glared at him through drenched eyes.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to leave? Get out of here. Go leave with your PRECIOUS Kikyou." Kagome put much harshness on the word "precious". Inuyasha gasped silently.  
  
*You mean, because I let her stay, she thinks....* Inuyasha stared up at her. He began to stand up again, but was once again "sat".  
  
"LEAVE, Inuyasha! I....I don't w-want you here....right n-now..." Kagome's voice was beginning to waver as Inuyasha stood up again. She released a jittery "sit".  
  
"Gmph!!" Inuyasha pushed up with all his might. His knees trembled as the spell began to take affect. The rosary glowed brightly, trying to push him down. But his willpower pushed him on. He took another step forward.  
  
Kagome leaned back in surprise. *H-he's resisting the spell! I-is he that determined to talk with me?....* The rosary continued to glow as Inuyasha stepped forward.  
  
"K-Kagome....rethink this....it's not the way you see it...." Inuyasha stuttered as he reached her bedside. He reached forward slowly, placing his hands on her small shoulders. "Please....." Inuyasha finally lost control, and the spell slammed him onto the ground beside her bed.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome said quietly while her tears were beginning to clear. But just a little bit. Inuyasha groaned when he suddenly felt a hand touch him. He looked up, and found Kagome's hand stretched out to him. He grabbed it, and Kagome pulled him up slowly. He sat down on the bed next to her, neither of them saying anything for a short time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs, the rest of the guests sat crowded around the bottom of the staircase. Miroku had some popcorn with him. "Folks, this is gonna be one heck of a show."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Myouga asked. Miroku smirked as he looked upstairs. "On this night, there will be a huge dissing! Or love-making. Either way, it'll be a lot of fun, eh?"  
  
Sango bopped Miroku on the head. "Oh please." Miroku glared at her, then he pulled out some cash from his pocket. "Wanna bet?"  
  
Sango rasied an eyebrow at the monk. He grinned sheepishly, more of a challenge than anything. She grinned. "You know you'll lose," she said as she pulled some money out of her clothing.  
  
"20 bucks says they start to do it in the next 10 minutes!"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked very happy as he danced around. "Yay!! My brother gets that giiiirrrl! My brother gets the giiiirrrl!! Now I don't have to be embarrassed by having a virgin for a brotheeerrrr!!" he sang joyfully.  
  
'WHACK'  
  
"You're all hopeless," Sango muttered. Kaede cocked her head to the side as she thought. "Well, thee must admit that there seems to be-eth a special bond of sorts between Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
Jii-chan agreed. "Yeah. And they're both pretty good-looking if I do say so myself. They're perfect!"  
  
Everyone else's eyes bugged out. They all scooted away from Kaede and Jii- chan. "H-how long have they been here?...." Miroku muttered nervously.  
  
Shippou looked upstairs in confusion. He walked over to Sango. "Why is Kagome-san so upset, Sango?" Sango smiled. "I don't know, Shippou....and I wish I did."  
  
"I'll tell you why!!" Sesshomaru explained. He jumped over to the couch and pointed to the unconscious Kikyou. "THAT'S THE PROBLEM!!"  
  
Sango cursed under her breath. "Of course....Kikyou's the cause of all problems for those two..." Shippou frowned. "Ooo...Kikyou is so mean..........what did she do?"  
  
Sango fell over anime-style. She shook her head. "Nevermind...." She heard a sudden hitting sound just then. Sesshomaru was lightly punching Kikyou in the face.  
  
"Must....keep her out longer...."  
  
"SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru stopped. He whimpered at Sango. "DOWN!" Sesshomaru jumped to the ground and curled up in a ball, still whimpering. Miroku snickered, only to receive another hit to the head.  
  
"Jeez...." Miroku patted his poor forehead. Souta, Shippou, and Rin all sat in a corner; all of them confused about what Kagome and Inuyasha were doing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hear me out, Inuyasha....."  
  
Inuyasha had relocated into a chair next to Kagome's bed. Kagome still sat upon it.  
  
"I know....that your feelings run deep."  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He knew what was coming.  
  
"And I know that I can't change them. But...." Some of her tears were returning. "Couldn't you have forgotten those feelings....just for tonight?"  
  
"Kagome......augh, it was my fault. I could've prevented it, but I didn't," Inuyasha said suddenly. Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"I smelled Kikyou behind us in the forest when we were trying to get to the well earlier this evening. I could've gotten rid of her, forced her not to follow us, but no....I let her be."  
  
Kagome sort of half-smiled. "Because of your feelings....hm..." She then turned around and stared out her window. "The stars are pretty tonight. Well, aren't they?"  
  
Inuyasha walked forward and peeked out. Normally, he would have said something like, "Whatever" or "Only a human would like a stupid little spark of light", but instead, he said, "Yeah...."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome while she was star gazing. He became lost in her eyes quite quickly. *Wow....she looks so pretty....prettier than all of those stars.*  
  
"Sometimes I like to try and find where my own star is," Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha mentally smiled at this. *Wherever it is, I hope it's close to mine.*  
  
Little did he know that Kagome was thinking the same thing.  
  
Now, Inuyasha hopped off the bed. He grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and turned her around. "Now, hear ME out, Kagome...."  
  
Kagome sniffed. Inuyasha sighed softly, then continued. "W-we've been through a lot together.....I can still remember the days when we used to feud and quarrel all the time."  
  
Kagome tears were returning again. In her mind, it sounded like Inuyasha was preparing to say farewell to her. But it was actually quite different.  
  
"But....there has been so much....controversy around us....it's too much to bear." Kagome shifted on her bed. She wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest of his statement.  
  
"So....I'm going to choose." Kagome perked up in surprise. She stared at Inuyasha, who just nodded. "I'm going to choose....between you....and Kikyou, just like you've wanted me to in the past."  
  
Kagome's heart was beating fast within her chest. Inuyasha shuffled his feet nervously. "I.....choose...."  
  
"I choose you.....Kagome."  
  
A tear ran down Kagome's face. Inuyasha gulped in his throat, wondering how she would react. Finally, Kagome spoke. But very softly, very quietly.  
  
"But does your heart choose me?...." she said in disbelief. Her eyes were welling up faster now. This surprised Inuyasha. "But I do choose you, Kagome! I honestly do!...."  
  
Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha. She sniffed again. "You're just saying that....to make me feel better. It's not coming from your heart...." Inuyasha thought on this. He couldn't understand why Kagome didn't believe him.  
  
Then it hit him. It was because what he said WAS false.  
  
"Kagome....I think you're right, I don't choose you...." More tears fell down Kagome's face. She obviously didn't want to hear that either.  
  
"I do more than that.......I love you."  
  
Kagome froze, tears still streaming down. She trembled slightly. Inuyasha looked down at her, the beautiful vision of his dreams. And he knew in his heart that he did love her, this was not a false.  
  
Finally, Kagome spoke again, her back still to Inuyasha. "....No you don't...."  
  
"AH!" Inuyasha reeled back in shock. He couldn't believe Kagome had just denied his love for her. "B-but...."  
  
"Not you don't!" she said more forcefully, turning around to face him. Her tears were making her face red. "Y-you can't love me......you don't deserve to love me...."  
  
"Kagome, that's not true! Why can't I love you? There are no rules that can bind love, right?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome looked at her bed. She looked like she could burst out crying any second.  
  
"Y-you don't deserve someone....who has b-been so mean to you, even since the day we met...."  
  
This statement hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. It shocked him even more than the last one. "You think you....h-have been mean to me?!"  
  
"I have...." Kagome said, her voice wavering slowly. "I've b-been so m-mean to you.....I'm a h-horrible f-friend...."  
  
This was not what Inuyasha had expected. Not at all. He wasn't sure how to handle it. "If anyone has been mean to someone, then it was me to you! I....I've treated you like crap in front of the others! I should be the one feeling sorry! Not you! Not you...." Inuyasha wondered if he would end up crying as well.  
  
"Well, you're only mean to me when around friends. When we're alone....just us....you can be really....sweet."  
  
Inuyasha blushed heavily. He didn't know he was capable of being 'sweet' so much. Kagome sighed. "But not me....I've been mean to you in front of them, AND by ourselves. And all the times I've s-worded you....that's u- unforgivable...."  
  
"Kagome....you shouldn't be sad....you don't have to be...." Inuyasha said, his eyes starting to get wet a little.  
  
"CAN I HELP IT IF I AM?!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha leaned back in surprise. Slowly, Kagome's face turned to sadness again. "See?....I-I'm being mean again....I'm so insensitive...."  
  
Kagome buried her face in her legs, and she began to cry. Inuyasha took a step forward. His eyes were filled with worry. "K-Kagome?...."  
  
There was a short silence. All that could be heard was the quiet sobs of Kagome. Occasionaly, her cries became louder.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. He had to take action. He walked forward and sat on Kagome's bed in front of her. His hands went on her delicate shoulders. "Kagome....look at me."  
  
Kagome lifted her head up slowly through sobs. But she stopped about halfway, staring into Inuyasha's kimono. This did not please Inuyasha.  
  
"Look at me!!" he said more demandingly, as he pulled Kagome's head up to meet his. He stopped her a couple inches from his face. Kagome stared in surprise.  
  
"Kagome....look into my eyes.....are they the eyes of a liar?...."  
  
Kagome had already begun to stare into his eyes before he even told her too. She was becoming lost in her own little world. She didn't know what to do or say. She wanted to say one thing, but her mouth wouldn't release it.  
  
"Now....I want you to choose."  
  
Kagome gasped silently. Inuyasha stared down into her, seriousness plastered on his face. "What do you want more......to live in your own self- pity, or....." Inuyasha trailed off from that, letting Kagome decide what to fill it in with.  
  
Kagome was taken aback by this request. Her eyes shimmered as some of her tears started to fade away. "Inuyasha....."  
  
"Just say it, Kagome! Stop this, you're killing yourself! You know what must be done!"  
  
Kagome reached her hand up. She grabbed a lock of his silver hair and began to run it through her fingers, slowly. Then, she began to relay her answer.  
  
"I....I want.....I want....."  
  
"Yes....say it...." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"I want....." Kagome's lips suddenly formed into a small, timid smile. ".....you....Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her. He brought her up to him, and hugged her tightly. "I l-love you...." she stuttered out as she hugged him back. The two sat there together for what seemed like an eternity, holding each other in their arms. Neither of them wanted to let go.  
  
*I could get used to this....* Inuyasha thought. Suddenly, he heard Kagome crying again. He released her from his arms, and sure enough, she was crying. "K-Kagome? Why are you crying? Are you sad?"  
  
"No...." Kagome said, a smile still on her face as tears came down. "I'm crying because I'm happy...." She threw herself at him again, and much to his surprise, she leaned up and kissed him.  
  
Kagome withdrew nervously. She worried that Inuyasha didn't like it. To answer her question, Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her back, very softly. Kagome returned the kiss, hugging him more tightly than before. Both of them were in heaven. They didn't want to end the kiss or let go of the other.  
  
But, they reluctantly released each other slowly. Inuyasha jumped off of the bed and gestured to her. "Well...I suppose this feud is over. Shall we go back to the party?"  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground nervously. "W-wait....Inuyasha...." Inuyasha stopped suddenly. "Yes?...."  
  
She coughed nervously, worried if her next request would offend him. "I do love you.....and there's something else I want to do....with you...." Kagome's face turned a bright red.  
  
It took Inuyasha a moment to register what she was saying, and then he opened his mouth in surprise. "You want to do that, w-with me?!"  
  
Kagome nodded. She was very embarrassed for bringing that up. She wondered if she should just change her mind. But then Inuyasha answered.  
  
"I-I've wanted to as well.....it's something I've always dreamed of......but are you sure?" Inuyasha was turning red as well. "Y-you want to lose your virginity at such a young age?"  
  
Kagome shifted nervously. "I don't mind.....if it's by you....." She smiled at him again. Now Inuyasha was the one getting nervous. "B-but the others are still down there....you absolutely want to?"  
  
Kagome jumped off her bed and walked over to him. She took his hands into her own. "Yes....I wouldn't be suggesting it if I thought it wasn't alright. But why are you so nervous?...." Her smile slowly turned into a grin. "I thought you would be excited...."  
  
Inuyasha's entire body turned red. Kagome giggled as she began to massage his hands with her fingers. "O-okay....." Inuyasha said quietly. Suddenly, he also had a grin on his face. "I just hope you can handle me, that's all...."  
  
Kagome turned a bit red, but not much. Inuyasha leaned forward and captured her lips once again. He had loved how soft and warm her mouth felt in their first kiss, and he wanted to feel more. His tongue pushed against her mouth, asking for entrance. She granted it, and he proceeded to run his tongue along her teeth. She giggled at how ticklish his tongue felt on her. His hands began to knead her shoulders, while her hand crept up on his backside and rubbed slowly.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered when she released herself from him. "Do you mind if....I start?"  
  
Had he not been so entranced by Kagome's beauty, Inuyasha might have jumped into the air and whooped at his good fortune. Instead, he turned red again.  
  
"I want to show you how sorry I am.....for all the things I've done to you. I want to show how much I love you...." She smiled sweetly at him. Inuyasha smiled back, though he couldn't help how excited he was.  
  
"I don't know....I want to show how sorry I am too. Why don't we show it together?...."  
  
Kagome smirked. The next thing he knew, Inuyasha was thrown onto the bed, and Kagome stood in front of it. He stood up on the bed in surprise. "Now hold on, Kagome...." he protested.  
  
Before he could continue, Kagome began to walk forward slowly. Inuyasha eyes were brought down to her lower area, which was swaying back and forth. He began to sweat. *Whatever sorrow she was feeling before....it has certainly gone out the window....*  
  
Just then, Kagome said something in such a way that it made him want to grab her and take her on the floor right there. "Sit, boy....." she said in the most seductive way she could. This REALLY turned Inuyasha on. So much that he didn't mind when he slammed onto the bed, his belly-side up.  
  
Kagome smirked. She figured that he wouldn't expect her to be this forward. She kind of surprised herself in doing so. Perhaps it was their kiss that made Kagome crave for more.  
  
*Oh my god....* Inuyasha mind was racing. His heart beat fast, and a strain was beginning to form in his pants. "K-Kagome...."  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha. You'll get your turn. Just relax...." she said softly as she crawled onto the bed. Inuyasha sweated harder as Kagome climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He groaned at the feel of her body on his.  
  
"Let me show you how much I care, love...." Kagome leaned down and kissed him passionately. Inuyasha placed one hand on her cheek and the other began massaging her backside as he returned the kiss. Kagome pushed against his mouth, and he immediately opened it to her. Her tongue entered to play with his own. All the time she ran her hands through his soft hair.  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he felt Kagome start to rub her lower body against him. He felt a slight wetness through her skirt: She was just as excited as he was. Kagome slowly ended the kiss, much to Inuyasha's displeasure. She began to slide downwards a bit, massaging his face with her hands as she did.  
  
"Now....let's do something about this clothing...." Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha grunted as she began to unbutton his top. He rubbed her sides while she worked, emitting a moan deep in her throat. Finally, she had gotten the clothing off and threw it onto the ground. She nervously placed her hands on his bare chest. He moaned at her touch.  
  
*Wow....I never realized how muscular he was....* Kagome thought as she touched his fine-toned chest. She ran her small fingers around, tracing his muscles as she went. Inuyasha groaned, his member growing harder by the second. Kagome felt this as well. She bent her head down to his chest, and softly ran her tongue over his right nipple.  
  
Inuyasha would have jumped in pleasure had Kagome not been permitting him from movement. She slowly licked around his nipple as she massaged the other one with her hand. After a moment, she switched, not wanting his other nipple to feel deprived. She then began to move her tongue south, around his bellybutton.  
  
But Inuyasha was feeling deprived. Kagome was giving him all this pleasure, and he just sat there. He wanted to please her as well.  
  
'RRIIPP'  
  
Kagome gasped as her school shirt was ripped off her and thrown aside. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to be more surprised about: His sudden action, or the fact that the only thing that covered her upper body was a small, white bra. He began to drool, and his member became even harder. Kagome would have been mad with him, but the taste of his warm flesh was turning her on, and she wasn't in the mood for yelling.  
  
"I suppose you need to be relieved, my love....." Kagome said with a mischevious smirk. Inuyasha gulped. She began to move downwards again. Her hand crept to the string of his pants and began to tug at them. Inuyasha groaned, his member becoming too much to bear.  
  
With a slow, agonizing pull, his pants were taken from his body. Much to her surprise, he wasn't wearing any underwear. Even more to her surprise, his manhood had become quite large. Inuyasha grinned sexily. "I'm full of surprises, aren't I?"  
  
Kagome laughed softly. "I can see that....but I wouldn't be laughing. I'm the one that holds its fate in my hands....." Inuyasha gasped as Kagome's hand encased itself around his member. She smiled seductively as she began to move her hand in a pumping motion. Her other hand explored his thigh.  
  
Inuyasha moaned in pleasure. His hands clutched at her hair as he panted. His member was becoming far too much to handle. Finally, Kagome decided to give him what he wanted. She released her hand from his member as she slowly lowered her head.  
  
*Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god....* Inuyasha's head was spinning in ecstasy. He had never felt so good in his life, and now Kagome was about to make it even better. She lightly kissed the top of his erection. This light touch made Inuyasha choke in his throat. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. "K-Kagome....."  
  
Slowly, Kagome's head lowered more, to the base. She extended her tongue and ran it from the base to the tip, then down to the base again. Inuyasha gasped with each stroke. He began to tremble with excitement. Finally, Kagome took pity on him, and she raised her head, placing it directly above his member.  
  
Kagome blew softly onto his member as she inched towards it. It twitched suddenly, and Inuyasha groaned. Liking the response that got, she continued to blow on it while lowering her head. Inuyasha's claws clutched harder at Kagome's hair. She slowly slid the tip of his member into her mouth, and began to suck on it.  
  
Inuyasha gasped. He prayed to Kami that this wasn't all just some dream. He panted hard as Kagome slid the rest of him into her mouth, while forcefully twirling her hot tongue around the shaft. She sucked on him in a bobbing motion, her tongue massaging him all over.  
  
Inuyasha was losing control. Kagome felt his release was coming, so she sucked him harder. Her soft hand crept up and began to massage whatever couldn't fit into her mouth.  
  
This was all Inuyasha needed. He gave a mighty groan as he let loose in Kagome's mouth. Kagome gladly swallowed it up. She then released him and licked her lips. She giggled. Inuyasha mouth was wide open. He was still trembling from his release. (A/N: Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm writing this! O_o *is blushing*)  
  
"Did you....enjoy that, Inuyasha?" she asked quietly. Inuyasha nodded, a mischevious twinkle was in his eye. "Hell yes, I did...."  
  
Before Kagome could say a word, she was on her back and Inuyasha was kissing her forcefully. Kagome giggled against his lips. Now his youkai instincts would come out, and frankly, she didn't mind. She wanted him to have fun with her. As much fun as he wanted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you hear anything?"  
  
"No...."  
  
Miroku and Sango frowned in dissapointment. They couldn't hear anything coming from Kagome's room.  
  
"If they're doing it, they're being very quiet about it," Miroku muttered. Sango glared at him. "Or maybe they're just NOT DOING IT!"  
  
"DOING WHAT?!" Shippou exclaimed. He was angry that no one would tell him. Miroku groaned. "They're having tea, Shippou, remember? Like Kaede-baba and Jii-chan...."  
  
"Oh, okay.....do they not have another tea for three people too?"  
  
"No, Shippou, they only have enough tea for themselves." Miroku sighed. Sango shook her head at him. "I can't wait to see how you'll handle having children...."  
  
Miroku stared at Sango, then he grinned. "Oh, really? I assure you, I'd treat our children with great respect," Miroku said as his hand crept down to touch Sango's ass.  
  
'WHACK'  
  
"NOT WITH ME, YOU LECHER!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku laughed in a silly way as he rubbed his head. Myouga groaned at Miroku's stupidity.  
  
"Ugh...." Everyone turned in surprise. Kikyou was slowly waking up. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.  
  
"NNNOOOO!!! MUST KEEP HER ASLEEP!!" Sesshomaru lunged at Kikyou. Unfortunately, Kikyou's hand shot up and caught Sesshy in a choke hold. "Gak!"  
  
"Now now, I was sleeping. That wouldn't have been fair," Kikyou said with a smirk, then she tossed him into the wall. Everyone glared at Kikyou as she stood up.  
  
"What's everyone staring at? Oh...." Kikyou grinned. "You don't have to thank me. I just rid you of the most annoying couple in the entire world."  
  
"YOU BITCH...." Sango said under her breath. Kaede was not pleased. "Big sister, I can't believe thee would tryeth and pit Inuyasha and Kagome against each other like this."  
  
Kikyou rasied an eyebrow. "HHHEEELLLOO?! I've been wanting this since I met that girl Kagome! Don't you get it?! Inuyasha is MINE! He will always be MINE! He has and forever will be MINE!  
  
Everyone continued to glare at Kikyou. She edged back nervously. "Umm...."  
  
"ATTACK THE BITCH!!!!!!!!" Miroku exclaimed. Everyone charged at the now scared priestess. "Oh shit...."  
  
"AI YI YI YI YI YI YI YYYYAAAAHHHH!!!!" Sesshomaru charged with a flying kick, pretending he was a martial arts fighter. He kicked Kikyou square in the jaw. Kikyou staggered to the side, and she glared daggers at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Now I have attacked you, evil one, and I will never stop attacking until I have defeated you, so you will be no more." Sesshomaru's voice track was out of sync with his lip movements, like a bad Japanese flick.  
  
"Think again, force of good, for now I shall use my mad kung fu skills on your sorry ass. Ha ha." Kikyou's voice was just like Sesshomaru's. The two began attacking each other with pathetic punches and kicks. When they got hit, they horribly faked pain.  
  
"MOVE OVER, SESSHY! GIVE YAMI MIROKU SOME ROOM!" Miroku exclaimed. Sango bopped him on the head again before he charged into the fray, screaming like a madman.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh!! I-Inuyasha!"  
  
The two lovebirds were no long on Kagome's bed. They had rolled off onto the floor at some point. Inuyasha was still on top, except Kagome was now topless, and her skirt had been ripped off. Inuyasha was roughly sucking on one of her nipples. (A/N: Ack! That's it! There's no turning back now! O_O *is really blushing now*)  
  
Kagome arched her back, pushing herself closer into him. He groaned hard, and accidently bit her nipple with his fangs. Inuyasha was afraid he had hurt her when he heard her scream.  
  
But it was a pleasureful scream, which Inuyasha realized a moment later. He grinned and bit harder. Kagome gasped as she ran her hands across his chest. Her legs were wrapped around his slender waist. It was apparent that by now, all that was left in them was pure lust for each other.  
  
"I need you, Kagome...." Inuyasha choked out when he released her nipple from his mouth, and he kissed her hard on the mouth. Kagome moaned into his mouth while scraping her nails across his back.  
  
"Then take me, Inuyasha. What are you waiting for?" Kagome asked huskily. This was all Inuyasha needed to hear. With a mightly slash, he tore the last of Kagome's clothing off her body, leaving both of them completely bare. Then, there was a sudden pause. The two stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Kagome....once more....are you absolutely positive you want this?" Inuyasha asked in concern. Kagome nodded quickly. She didn't seem to have any objections, but Inuyasha still had a right to be worried.  
  
"We can stop if you'd like. I wouldn't mind at all....if you're too worried about losing your virginity...." In his mind, Inuyasha was yelling at himself for saying such stupid things. Kagome shook her head. "I want this, Inuyasha, oh so very much! So just take me, damn it!"  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Oh wow....I never realized how hot you are when you get mad...." Kagome smirked at this. He then spread her legs apart and moved himself directly above her. Kagome squirmed nervously.  
  
"Will it hurt?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded slowly. He smiled at his love and slowly began to lower himself. "I promise I'll be gentle then...."  
  
Then he entered her. Tears formed at Kagome's eyes as she cried out in pain. Inuyasha looked up at her in concern as she whimpered slightly. "Are you alright?! Should I be gentler?"  
  
Too his surprise, Kagome grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down into her harder. "Not gentle. Fast. Do it like you've always wanted to. Like I've always wanted you to...."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, her words making his desire for her greater. He began to move up and down, not slowly, but fast and hard like Kagome wanted. It was a little faster than Kagome expected, and she had trouble keeping up with his thrusts at first. After a moment or two, she kept up with him in a steady rhythm.  
  
The two moaned simultaneously each time they thrust themselves together. Both of them were deadly close to their climax. Finally, with one large burst, the two screamed out the other's name as they exploded. When his was done, Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome and to her side. The two lay there in silence, staring at the ceiling and panting hard.  
  
*Now you are mine forever....* This was thought by both of them at the same time. They smiled sweetly at each other as Kagome scooted over and rested her head on Inuyasha's chest. Kagome yelped when her head hit something on his neck. She turned around, noticing Inu's rosary. She had completely forgotten about it.  
  
"The rosary....." Kagome muttered to herself. Inuyasha, who had drifted off into sleep, opened his eyes suddenly and looked down. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome took hold of the rosary and began running it through her fingers. "Inuyasha, my love....this night has been amazing to me. But, there is still one more thing I want to do for you. Then I will be happy...."  
  
"Hmm?" Inuyasha couldn't imagine there being anything else she could do. But he was wrong. Kagome grabbed the rosary with both hands and pulled it off Inuyasha. He watched in surprise.  
  
"W-what are you doing?"  
  
Kagome gave him a warm smile. She stood up, shivering because she had no clothes on, and walked to the window. She opened the window and, much to Inuyasha's shock, she threw the rosary out of it. The window was then closed.  
  
"You....got rid of the rosary? Why?...." Kagome returned to her spot next to Inuyasha on the floor. She stroked his cheek. "That device is of no need to me anymore. I do not see a need to "sit" the one I love..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at himself in surprise. He couldn't remember a time when he heard the word sit without falling down, and it was an odd feeling.  
  
"That is my gift to you, for making this the best night of my entire life."  
  
Small tears began to appear in Inuyasha's eyes. This gesture had taken him completely by surprise, and he wasn't sure what to say. "Wow....that's one of the nicest things someone's ever done for me.....and yet, I haven't a gift for you...."  
  
"You don't need to give me a gift. You being here by my side is better than all the presents in the world money can buy." She leaned up and kissed him. He returned the kiss, and the two sat there like this for a time. The two lovers: Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
*She is mine.....I am hers.....and I swear I will take care of her, always. I love her....*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh my. O_O I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now: embarassment or that warm and fuzzy feeling. :p Probably a mixture of both. ^_^ So, have fun, Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: *nods vigorously*  
  
Thought so. ^_^ Now do you regret being so mean to Kagome in earlier times?  
  
Inuyasha: *nodding vigorously*  
  
Hmmm.........am I handsome?  
  
Inuyasha: *still nodding vigorously*  
  
As I thought. He's experiencing the aftershock. On the outside, he's all nice and cuddly with her. On the inside, he's partying like it's 1999. ^_^ Alright then, let's see what Kagome thinks! Kagome?  
  
Kagome: *no comment*  
  
Ah, now SHE'S got the embarassment going. :p Alrighty then. Once again, there will NOT be a teaser for the next chapter. Sorry, but I'm stil feeling evil. That kinda thing lingers on from chapter to chapter occasionally. ^_^ Unfortunately, the next chappy will be the last! *cries* But it has to end sometime, ne? Get CLICKIN' if you wanna see it happen!  
  
BTW, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! ^_^  
  
Miroku: "Deck the halls with bowels of holly! FA LA LA LA, LA LA LA LA!!"  
  
'WHACK'  
  
Miroku: AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU TOO, SANGO! ~_O  
  
Sango: *peace sign to the screen* ^_^ 


	8. The Aftermath or A Happy Ending

A/N: WAAAHHH! _ This is the last chapter of my story! WAAAH!!! _  
  
Inuyasha: Weirdo O_o  
  
*smacks Inuyasha* What say you? Back in thy cage!! ^_^ I know, it's sad that it has to end, but I'm running out of ideas for it. O_O So, here ya' go, the last chappy. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: The Aftermath or A Happy Ending  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Spank her again, Sesshy!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "With pleasure!"  
  
'WHACK'  
  
"YEEOOUUCCCH!!"  
  
A weak and trembling Kikyou lay on the floor. The rest of the guests downstairs stood over her triumphantly. Sesshomaru held a wooden paddle in his hand. He patted it against his shoulder with a wide smirk.  
  
"You've been a very bad girl, Kikyou! You must be PUNISHED!" Sesshomaru gave her another swift whack. Kikyou groaned as she started to feel dizzy.  
  
"This is getting boring. Let's do something else to her!" Sango suggested. Miroku held up his right hand. "Can I suck her up?"  
  
"No....that's too easy." Miroku protested. "Please?! Besides, I'm sure Jakotsu would like some company."  
  
Myouga stared at Miroku. "You sucked up Jakotsu? Jeez....you do know he's gay, right?"  
  
Miroku froze. "I PULLED A GAY MAN INTO MY AIR RIP???!!!!" Miroku screamed and ran around the room like a madman. Sango shook her head, and with a quick toss, Hiraikotsu ended Miroku's rampage.  
  
"I haveth an idea," Kaede said. Sango and Miroku crowded around her and they began to whisper. Kikyou watched them, worrying about what they would do next. Finally, the three turned around, all of them grinning evily.  
  
Kikyou gulped. Kaede suddenly reached into her pocket. "Big sister.....I am sorry to doeth this, but I must reveal something about you."  
  
Kikyou yelped. "Oh no....no that! I beg you, little sister, don't do it!!!" Kaede grinned wider. She pulled out something from her pocket. It was a handful of prunes.  
  
"NOT PRUUUNNEEESSS!!!!!" Kaede laughed evily. "Yes, I know you dispise prunes. So as punishment, YOU MUST EAT THEM TIL YOU BURST!" (A/N: This is not really true about Kikyou. I just made it up. ^_^)  
  
"NNNOOOOO!!!" Kikyou tried to run, but Rin and Jaken grabbed hold of her legs. Kaede walked forward and stuffed the prunes into Kikyou's mouth. Kikyou's face turned green in disgust.  
  
"CHEW!" Kaede ordered. Kikyou reluctantly began to chomp on the prunes. Her face turned a very interesting mix between green and purple. After a moment, she stopped and shook her head.  
  
"SWALLOW!!" Kikyou shook her head. Suddenly, Miroku appeared behind her and smacked the back of her head. Kikyou choked and swallowed the prunes. She groaned and slinked onto the ground.  
  
The group laughed their heads off. Sesshomaru whacked her ass a few more times with the paddle. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, BITCH! BWA HA HA HA!!!"  
  
Kikyou moaned as she started to crawl forward. "Please....stop....I'm going to throw up...."  
  
'CLICK'  
  
'CREAK'  
  
"Hmm hmm hm hm...."  
  
Everyone froze in surprise. They turned their attention to the top of the stairs. There stood Inuyasha in all his glory. He had his pants on, but no shirt. Of course, the rosary was not there.  
  
"It's Inuyasha...." Miroku stuttered. He grinned a moment later. "And he's got his shirt off....hoo hoo....."  
  
"MY FRIENDS!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He had a very pleased grin on his face. "I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!"  
  
Miroku smirked. "Yes, yes, here it comes!!" Sango mouth was wide open. "No way....they couldn't have...."  
  
"I HAVE ENTERED THIS HOUSE, A BOY!"  
  
Miroku looked like he was about to scream in happieness. Sango couldn't believe her ears. Kikyou stared up at him, wondering what he was going to say. The children were confused as usual.  
  
"AND I WILL EXIT IT, A MAN!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!" all the guys exclaimed.  
  
"WHA??!!!" all the girls exclaimed.  
  
"You know what's goin' on?" Souta asked Rin. Rin shrugged. Shippou laughed. "Obviously, Inuyasha had tea with Kagome. They must have had some good tea too, he looks really happy."  
  
Kikyou's mouth was wide open. "B-b-but.....she gave herself to him?!.....that wasn't supposed to happen!!"  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kikyou, and he glared at her. "You still here, bitch? Well, you're not welcome anymore. Let me tell ya' somethin'....."  
  
Miroku snickered. Kikyou was about to get dissed.  
  
"I have finally chosen between the two of you! And I chose Kagome! You are nothing to me now."  
  
Kikyou stuttered. "I-I-Inuyasha?!....."  
  
"........Go fuck yourself, bitch."  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!" everyone exclaimed. Kikyou was hit by that statement pretty hard. She stared at Inuyasha in shock. Everyone else began laughing at her. She clutched at her head; all of those voices were getting to her.  
  
"S-stop it......st-stop laughing! STOP IT!!!" No one stopped. They pointed at her and laughed as loud as they could. She fell to her knees, staring at the ground as she felt her head start to spin. "L-leave me alone!....."  
  
"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Kikyou lost it. She screamed and ran towards the door. Without even opening it, she slammed through, and ran screaming towards the well. She jumped in, back to her own time, away from all the "mean people", as she called them.  
  
"YYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Everyone cheered at the exit of Kikyou. Inuyasha skipped down the stairs. "C'mon boys, let's go have some libation!"  
  
"YEAH!!" Myouga, Miroku, Jii-chan, Sesshomaru, and Jaken followed Inuyasha into the kitchen. At the same time, Sango and Kaede-baba ran upstairs. This left Souta, Rin, and Shippou alone in the living room. They didn't look too happy about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!!!"  
  
Sango and Kaede grabbed the door to Kagome's room and swung it open. They found Kagome lying in her bed, the covers went up to her neck. She smiled at them.  
  
"Hey guys...."  
  
Sango and Kaede ran to her bedside. "Kagome!! Did you really?!....."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Don't worry, he didn't rape me or anything. I'm the one who suggested it." Sango raised an eyebrow. "Really?....."  
  
Kagome giggled. "Yeah. Hey, do you think you guys could pick up those clothes on the floor for me? I'm kind of naked under here...."  
  
Kaede stepped backward, finding that she was standing on Kagome's torn shirt. "Goodness gracious! You let him do that?!" Kagome nodded again. "Yes, I love him. I'll let him do anything he wants to."  
  
Sango picked up Kagome's skirt, which had a claw-size slice through it. "We should just throw these away. They're pretty messed up."  
  
"Perhaps. I've got another school outfit though, I'll just wear that."  
  
"I suppose...." Sango muttered. She then remembered something from earlier. "Um, Kagome.....pardon my asking, but......when did you start?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Well.....about 25 minutes ago. And we finished 10 minutes ago." Sango snapped her fingers in an annoyed gesture. "Damn, now I owe Miroku....."  
  
"WHA?!" Kagome's pleasant attitude suddenly shot down. "YOU BET ON WHEN WE WOULD START DOING IT??!!!" Sango nervously backed away. "N-no! I bet that you WOULDN'T do it!"  
  
"Oh, so you thought I didn't love him enough to have sex with him, is that it?!" Sango put a hand to her head. This would take awhile. "No, I didn't mean that....augh...."  
  
  
  
  
  
In the kitchen, the guys were having a grand old time as they drank sodas, since there was no more beer left. Inuyasha's attitude had apparently changed drastically since his little escapades with Kagome.  
  
"So you really did 'it', huh?" Myouga asked with a grin. Inuyasha grinned back. "I.....DID IT!"  
  
"Was it good?" Miroku asked excitedly. "C'mon, details! Details!"  
  
Inuyasha gulped down a Wild Cherry Pepsi. "Hell yeah, it was good! And get this.........Kagome 'went first'." Inyasha smirked proudly.  
  
"Ooooooohhhhh!!!!" all the guys exclaimed. Sesshomaru laughed heartily. "Inuyasha, you are a lucky bastard!"  
  
"Well, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have done it at all. I showed her kindness, like you said," Inuyasha said with a smile. Sesshomaru stared blankly at Inuyasha for a moment.  
  
".....Don't thank me. I know you were already capable of showing her kindness." Sesshomaru chuckled.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Yah, I guess so! You just never saw my sensitive side......that's all."  
  
The group shared a merry laugh, then Jaken went to the refrigerator to find more snacks. Meanwhile, Jii-chan looked curiously at Inuyasha's neck.  
  
"Pardon my asking, Inuyasha......but don't you wear a rosary on your neck?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Usually......" This confused the other guys. Then Miroku finally understood. "Oh, of course, Kagome took it off because it got in the way, and she just hasn't put it back on him yet."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head with a mischevious smile. "Nope nope nope. It stayed on through our whole 'time'."  
  
"Then why is it not on now?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha patted at his neck. "Kagome rid me of it. She took it off me and threw it out the window. It was a gift."  
  
The guys stared in surprise. "Wow.....she must really love you to deprive herself of the joy of sitting you," Myouga muttered. As he said this, Inuyasha looked down on himself, laughing giddily. "Oh, it feels so great to hear the word sit like a normal person!"  
  
"What's all the excitement about?" Kouga asked as he entered the room. Inuyasha quieted down when he saw him. "Kouga....hello....."  
  
'YAWN'  
  
"Phew, all the liquor's made me tired. So, what's goin' on?" Kouga pulled up a chair and made himself a spot around the table. "And why is dog turd's shirt off?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, Kouga. It's nothing at all......" Inuyasha said nervously. He didn't fancy Kouga finding out what he did and then having him attack viciously.  
  
Jaken jumped back onto the table with some chips. "Ack, Inuyasha-sama made love, sweet sweet love, to that girl Kagome. Yes, he did it, it's true, precious. Jaakkeen....." Jaken then jumped off to get more drinks, reciving a bop on the head from Inuyasha as he did.  
  
Kouga's eyebrows rasied in surprise. "What? You and Kagome-chan had sex?" Inuyasha nodded. Much to his surprise, Kouga laughed and patted Inuyasha on the back.  
  
"Nice job, dog boy! I guess even you can do something cool!"  
  
Inuyasha blinked, not quite registering the non-hostillity of that statement. "Wait, you're not mad?"  
  
Kouga waved his hand at Inuyasha. "Naaahh. Kagome is rightfully yours." Inuyasha smiled. "Well thanks, wolf boy! That means a lot."  
  
Kouga chuckled before he went to take a sip of Dr. Pepper. "Besides, that Sango is looking mighty fine lately....."  
  
It wasn't long after he said this before he received the 'evil eye' from Miroku. Kouga rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. She's your 'touching' bag, my mistake."  
  
"She is not my TOUCHING bag!" Miroku exclaimed. "Pervert......" Kouga muttered to himself. Miroku glared.  
  
"You guys think that all there is to me is lecherism, don't you?" Miroku muttered. The other guys nodded all at once.  
  
Miroku stood up angrily. "Well you're wrong! Perhaps I do that on the outside, but it's not what I'm thinking on the inside! So many times, I've wanted to compliment Sango or say something nice to her. I think up these sweet little things to say that I can talk to her with, but when I go to do it, I freeze up. So now if I keep going, I'm going to look like an idiot with nothing to say. All that touching and those remarks are just a cover up, all because of how stupidly shy I am! And I really do care for her, I'm just too shy to say it in a proper way."  
  
The guys stared in shock as Miroku sat down with his hand on his forehead. "Wow......"  
  
"Is that really true, housh.....Miroku?"  
  
Miroku shrieked and jumped out of his chair. As he drifted back to the ground, he found Sango at the door, with Kaede behind her. She had a smile on her face.  
  
"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you heard what I said?!" Miroku stuttered. The guys started to snicker and point at him.  
  
"Is it really true that all your pervertedness is just a ploy? To cover up real feelings for me? Because you're shy?" Sango asked with a soft smile.  
  
With that, Miroku ran screaming out the room. Sango ran after him. "Wait, Miroku! Let's talk about this!!"  
  
"Oh ho! Seems the pervert is not as perverted as we once thought!" Inuyasha said with a laugh. The other guys laughed with him. Kaede put her hands on her hips. "I assumeth thee are having fun?"  
  
The guys nodded. Jii-chan gestured to her. "Come're, Kaede-baby! Have some libation!" Kaede smiled and walked over, leaning on Jii-chan's head. The others stared at this scene in slight disgust.  
  
Inuyasha whispered to Kouga, "What's with them?" Kouga whispered back, "I heard they played Spin-the-Bottle or something, and they got a little too into Seven Minutes in Heaven."  
  
Inuyasha cringed and made a gagging gesture with his finger. Kouga snickered. Just then, Inuyasha heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned around and saw Kagome coming down. She was wearing a purple pajama top, with matching pants. She also had white fuzzy slippers on.  
  
"Kaaahh!!" Little hearts appeared in Inuyasha's eyes. "She looks so kawaii!!" Sesshomaru dropped his soda in surprise. Inuyasha turned to the guys, who were starting to scoot their chairs away from him.  
  
"She is kawaii, right?" The guys scooted away more. Inuyasha coughed, then his voice changed drastically. "RIGHT?"  
  
Immediately, all the guys started complementing on how cute Kagome was. Inuyasha grinned in approval. Just then, he felt a pair of hands on his head.  
  
"I see Kikyou has left the premises, eh?"  
  
"Yep! I told her off. She won't ever bother you again."  
  
"Good boy....." Kagome said as she rubbed Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha closed his eyes and purred contently. The guys snickered and pointed some more.  
  
Kagome laughed. "My my, it seems our little time together has caused quite a stir down here. Perhaps we should do that more often....." Kagome winked at Inuyasha as he blushed suddenly.  
  
"Kagome.....not in front of the guys...." Inuyasha whispered hesitantly. Kagome playfully slapped him on the head. "Oh, get over it! By the way, where's Miroku and Sango?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "They ran off 'bout somethin'. Don't know what."  
  
"Hmm.......well, who's up for some music?" Kagome asked. The guys smiled.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
  
  
  
J-pop music was playing once again. Most of the group was up and dancing, except for Inu and Sesshy.  
  
"Oh, c'mon! Dance!" Kagome exclaimed. Inuyasha shook his head. "But we can't dance....."  
  
"But it's easy!" Shippou exclaimed. "Watch me!" Shippou began to shake his body back and forth. He put his arms forward and began rocking them back and forth while tapping his feet on the ground. "THIS is dancing."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru received a sweatdrop. "If THAT'S dancing, I'd rather not try it," Sesshomaru said.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Forget him, that's just his way of dancing! C'mon!!" Kagome lunged forward and grabbed the two dog demons, pulling them off the couch. She began to spin them around while the two protested.  
  
"But Kagome, we just had sex! Shouldn't we wait like thirty minutes?" Inuyasha complained. Kagome bopped him on the head. "That's for eating and then swimming, silly!"  
  
"Now, go dance!" She exclaimed as she tossed Inuyasha into the center of the room. Everyone turned their attention to him as a spotlight shone on him suddenly. Inuyasha blushed furiously. "No no, I really couldn't....."  
  
A microphone somehow made its way into his hand. "Sing!!" someone shouted. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "SING?!?!"  
  
The group whooped and urged Inuyasha to sing. He began to sweat.  
  
"Sing, Inuyasha! Won't you sing for me?...." Kagome asked innocently as she batted her eyelashes at him. Inuyasha turned bright red. "O-okay......but I've gotta sing to my own music."  
  
Inuyasha stepped over to the CD player and turned off the current song. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out another CD and popped it into the stereo. Then he walked over to the spotlight, cleared his throat, and prepared to sing to the music.  
  
  
  
May I have your attention please? May I have your attention, please? Will the real Inuyasha, please stand up? I repeat: Will the real Inuyasha, please stand up? We're gonna have a problem here.  
  
Ya'll act like you've never seen a half demon before! Jaws all on the floor like Sango, like Miroku just burst in the door and started touchin' her ass worse than before. Then next came divorce, and Miroku got smacked again. (Aah!) It's the return of the "Aw wait, no way, you're kidding. He didn't just say what I think he did, did he?" And Naraku said......nothin' you idiots! Naraku is dead, he's locked in my basement! (Ha ha!) Bitchy mikos love hanyous! (Chika chika chika) "Inuyasha, I'm sick of him, look at him! Walkin' around, searching for you- know-what, slicin' at you-know-who." "Yeah, but he's so cute though." Yeah, I've probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose, but no worse than what's goin' on in Miroku's bedroom. Sometimes, I just wanna take my sword and cut off someone's head, but can't, but it's cool for Kikyou to be the living dead! "My bum is on your lips, my bum is on your lips! And if I'm lucky, you might just give it a little kiss!" And that's the message that we deliver to little kitsunes and expect them not to know what "making out" is. Of course they're gonna know what intercourse is, by the time they hit 4th grade, they watch Cartoon Network on Saturday nights, don't they? We ain't nothin' but mammals. Well, some of us demons who cut other demons open like cantaloupes. But if we can be the living dead and cut off heads, then there's no reason that a man and another man can't be wed. But if you feel like I feel, I got the antidote. Mikos wear your school clothes! Sing the chorus, and it goes:  
  
I'm Inuyasha, yes I'm the real -yasha! All you other Inuyasha's are just stupid bakas. So won't the real Inuyasha please stand up? Please stand up? Please stand up?  
  
Naraku doesn't have to break his back to find jewel shards. WELL I DO. So fuck him, and fuck you too! You think I give a damn about an anime grammy? Half of you otakus can't even stomach me, let alone stand me. "But Inu, what if you win? Wouldn't it be weird?" Why? So you guys can just lie to get me to this thing so you can, sit me here next to Gundam Wing? Shit, them crappy Pokemon better switch me chairs, so I can sit next to Dragonball Z and Hakusho. And hear 'em argue over who has the better dubbed anime show. Little bastards, put me on blast on the TV. "Yeah he's cute, but I think he's going out with Kagome, hee hee!" I should download their audio on MP3 and show the whole world how you gave otakus VD. I'm sick of you little kiddie animes, all you do is annoy me, so I have been sent here to destroy you. And there's a million of us just like me, who cuss like me, who'll slice you in half like me, who dress like me, walk, talk, and act like me And just might be, the next badass hanyou, but not quite me!  
  
*Chorus*  
  
I'm like a head-ache to listen to, cause I'm only giving you things you hear when I'm 'bout to slash you inside your living room. The only difference is I've got to balls to do it in front of ya'll, and I don't gotta worry 'bout the cops or going to jail at all! I just get up with my sword and swing it, and whether you like to admit it, I just shit it better than 90% of you other hanyous out there. Then you wonder how these kids can keep watching these animes like values, it's funny. Cause at the rate I'm going, when I'm 30, I'll be the only person still stuck to a tree, indefinetly. Deprived of pinching asses or jackin' off while I'm workin' and I'm jerkin', but this whole bag of viagra isn't working. And every single person is an Inuyasha lurkin', He could be workin' at Burger King, spittin' all over your ramen. Over in the parking lot, circling, screaming "I don't give a fuck!" With his windows down and his system up! So will the real -yasha please stand up and raise one of those claws on each hand up and be proud to be out of your mind, and out of control, and one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
*Chorus x2*  
  
Ha ha. Guess there's an Inuyasha in all of us. Fuck it.....let's all stand up.  
  
  
  
  
  
".........."  
  
Inuyasha went over to the stereo and turned it off. He turned back to his audience and bowed sheepishly. "Don't tell me....I stink, right?"  
  
Suddenly, he heard someone clapping slowly. He turned to its source: It was Kagome. In time, the others joined her and soon everyone was clapping. Inuyasha smiled as he turned red.  
  
"Yeah, get down wit' your bad self, Inuyasha-sama!" Myouga exclaimed. Inuyasha laughed to himself.  
  
"No really, that was good, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. "Even if it was.....well.....one of HIS songs."  
  
"What's wrong with Eminem?"  
  
Kagome thought. "Hmm....considering who you are, any reasons wouldn't make sense. Just forget it."  
  
Kagome skipped up to the stereo and put the j-pop CD back in. "I still prefer this music though. Let's dance, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha was about to protest, but Kagome grabbed him by the hands and started swinging him back and forth. Inuyasha laughed. "Really, Kagome! I'm tellin' you, I can't dance!"  
  
  
  
  
  
But despite this, he still danced to please here. And they all danced to their heart's content for the next hour or so. Finally, around midnight, it was time for the party to end. It was a fun night, and a night to remember.  
  
"You comin', brother?" Sesshomaru asked. Him and his crew were the only ones still there. Everyone else had left for home. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Naw. I'm staying over here tonight." Sesshomaru grinned and nudged his bro in the shoulder. "Oh....I see. Heh heh." Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed.  
  
"Be quiet, you!" Kagome said playfully. Rin waved up at her and Inuyasha. "Bye bye, Kago and Inu!"  
  
"Ack, hiiisss.....off for home again, precious, yes. Jaaakkee, OWIE!!!!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked as he lifted his hand back up. "Sorry for him. I promise he'll NEVER act like this again. Cya later."  
  
"Bye!" Inuyasha and Kagome called as Sesshy exited the house with his crew and headed for the well. Kagome sighed and leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.  
  
"So.....did you get the party you wanted?" he asked with a light smile. Kagome nodded. The two headed towards the stairs, still leaning against each other.  
  
"You wanna look for more shards tommorow?" Kagome asked her love.  
  
"Tommorow? No.....we need to take a break. I have a new desire in my life rather than jewel shards....."  
  
Kagome giggled as they reached her bedroom door. She slowly went to open it, when she suddenly heard a voice from inside.  
  
"Oh.....Sango...."  
  
"Eh?" Kagome and Inuyasha stared in confusion.  
  
"Miroku......"  
  
"What th'?!" Kagome grabbed the door knob and swung it open.  
  
This is what they saw: Miroku lay on Kagome's bed, wearing nothing but boxers. Sango was straddling Miroku's waist; kissing him forcefully on the lips and running her hands across his chest. Sango was in nothing but her underwear, and Miroku was squeezing her ass, though she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL????!!!!"  
  
Miroku and Sango turned in surprise. "WAH!!!!"  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF KAGOME'S ROOM, BASTARDS!!!!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!  
  
"What does it look like?! We're making sweet love!!"  
  
"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM! GOD!!!!"  
  
"I told you we should have gone into her mom's room!"  
  
"THAT IS DISGUSTING!! GET OUT!!!!!"  
  
'SCAMPER SCAMPER'  
  
'SLAM'  
  
Kagome was fuming with anger, as was Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly grabbed all of the discarded garments on the floor and threw them out the window.  
  
"The nerve!! Making out in MY room!" Kagome said in frustration. She folded her arms across her chest and shuddered. Just then, she heard Inuyasha chuckle.  
  
"Well then....let's reclaim our territory," Inuyasha said in a low voice as he leaned back on Kagome's bed. This statement caused Kagome to burst out laughing. "Y-you.....pervert!"  
  
"Heh heh.....come on now, let's get some sleep." Inuyasha gestured for her to come. Kagome smirked and obeyed. Inuyasha then put his hand on her cheek and pulled her down to him.  
  
"Ashiteru, Inuyasha....."  
  
"Ashiteru, Kagome....."  
  
  
  
*THE END*  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yep, it's finished. I hope you all enjoyed my story lots. I enjoyed writing it. ^_^ Please CLICK and let me know your overall thoughts on it! I shall now take my leave, off to do other stories! Sayonara!  
  
*walks off into the shadows*  
  
*yells from the distance* AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR, MINNA SAN! ^_^ 


	9. Bloopers! Chapters 1 through 4

A/N: I'M BACK! I'M BACK! I'M BACK!!! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: *hangs himself in despair* X_X  
  
Heh heh, yes, I am here to torture the Inu gang some more!! ^_^ Well, actually, I'm just gonna give you a BONUS chapter! That's right, and what is it of? BLOOPERS!!  
  
Kagome: Uh oh. O_O  
  
Yes, there are actual bloopers for this story, as if it were in fact not a story, but a movie! Today I shall take you in for a behind-the-scenes look at the filming of my story, and I'm the director! ^_^  
  
Miroku: I'll be in my trailer if anyone needs me.... ~_O *runs off in fright*  
  
Bwa ha ha. For now, I've only got bloopers for chapters 1-4, but I'll have 5-8 later. Here's how the layout works for each blooper:  
  
*Scene Number Of Chapter: Action Taking Place in the Blooper*  
  
Then after that, will be dialogue. If you get confused, you can always look at the actual story while reading the blooper. O_o Anyways, LET'S GET BUSY! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Party at the Higurashi's" Bloopers!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
  
  
*Scene 1: Kagome's Threat*  
  
Kagome: Now, you are GOING to this party. I can't have a party without you there.  
  
Inuyasha: Y-you're not gonna drop me, are you?!  
  
Kagome: No. I'm gonna say the s-word until you fall out of my grasp.  
  
Kagome grins suddenly.  
  
Kagome: Sit!  
  
Inuyasha falls out of Kagome's grasp and tumbles to the rocks below, screaming all the way. Kagome whistles innocently as Gohan3000 glares at her.  
  
Kagome: I couldn't resist! He just looks so cute when he's in danger! ^_^  
  
Shippou is heard sniggering off to the side.  
  
Inuyasha: DAMN YOU, WENCH!  
  
  
  
*Scene 2: Miroku's Arrival*  
  
Kagome: Anyways, come on in, Myouga.  
  
Miroku jumps in and steps on Myouga, as planned. He is wearing a chef's hat and smock.  
  
Kagome: Nani?!  
  
Gohan3000: Miroku!! Wrong wardrobe!!  
  
Miroku: What say you?! You dare question Chef Miroku?!  
  
  
  
*Miroku's Arrival, Take 2*  
  
Kagome: Anyways, come on in, Myouga.  
  
Miroku arrives. This time he is wearing nothing but swim trunks.  
  
Miroku: Like, surf's up, dude.  
  
Jii-chan: *from in the house* Cowabunga!!  
  
Kagome puts a hand to her forehead in embarrassment.  
  
  
  
*Miroku's Arrival, Take 22*  
  
Kagome: Anyways......aw, just do it, Miroku.....  
  
Miroku jumps in. He is wearing a suit similar to Yugi's in Yugioh, complete with the hairstyle. Kagome throws her arms up in frustration.  
  
Kagome: I'll be in my trailer if anyone needs me!  
  
Gohan3000: Cue the lights! Inuyasha, get that damned fool off the set!  
  
Inuyasha jumps on set and tries to carry Miroku away.  
  
Miroku: Foolish mortal. I am YAMI MIROKU, and I shall have your Millenium Items!  
  
Inuyasha: Quit pushing, ya' bastard!  
  
Miroku: YU-GI-OOOOOOHHHHH!!!  
  
Inuyasha: YUGIOH THIS!!!!!  
  
  
  
*Scene 3: Inuyasha vs. Conscience*  
  
Conscience: Yes yes yes!!!  
  
Inuyasha: No no no!!!  
  
Conscience: Yep yep yeppity yep yep!  
  
Inuyasha: Nope noppity nope nope!  
  
Conscience: Yessire Bob, yeppo, yeppers, yes oh yes!  
  
Inuyasha: Nopey nopey, dukey dukey, poopy poopy, no way Jose!  
  
Conscience: HI-HO DIGGETY!!!  
  
Inuyasha: NO-HO DIGGETY!!!!  
  
Gohan3000: ~_O  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
  
  
*Scene 1: Sesshomaru Changes Sides*  
  
Inuyasha: That's it?! You mean you're not gonna keep fighting me for Tetsusaiga?!  
  
Sesshomaru: WELL, DUH! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO!!!  
  
Sesshomaru lunges at Inuyasha and slashes at his face. Then he grabs Tetsusaiga and laughs triumphantly.  
  
Jakotsu: *from the side* Sesshomaru?......  
  
Sesshomaru: Quiet, you!  
  
Jakotsu: *points to the script* Um, Sesshomaru.....  
  
Sesshomaru: I SAID QUIET, MORTAL! TETSUSAIGA IS FINALLY MINE!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Owie!!!  
  
  
  
*Scene 2: Jii-chan's Fun*  
  
Kaede: Why does ye intend to chase me?!  
  
Jii-chan: Because I findeth thee to be dead sexy, ne?  
  
Jii-chan gets Kaede in the bear hug. Suddenly, Kaede kisses him hard and the two fall to the ground.  
  
Kagome: BAD KAEDE! NOT YET!!  
  
Kaede: *between moans and groans* What?  
  
Kagome: NO SEX YET!!!  
  
Kaede: Why?  
  
Kagome: BECAUSE!  
  
Kaede: Because why?  
  
Kagome: BECAUSE.......*grabs Inuyasha* BECAUSE INUYASHA WILL S-WORD ON YOU!!!  
  
Inuyasha: I will?! O_o  
  
  
  
*Scene 2: Souta's Anime CD*  
  
Kouga: Time to put on some groovin' tunes!  
  
Kouga turns the CD player on. The Inuyasha theme song comes up.  
  
Miroku: HELL YEAH!!  
  
Everyone starts to bust-a-move. Inuyasha even jumps in.  
  
Gohan3000: INU, YOU'RE NOT EVEN IN THIS SCENE! _  
  
Inuyasha: Screw you, this is MY song!  
  
Kagome comes onto the set, shaking her head.  
  
Kagome: Well, isn't this cute......BUT IT'S WRONG!!!!  
  
Kouga: *picking himself up from Kagome's yell* Can I play Cha La Head next?  
  
Kagome and Gohan3000: NO!!  
  
  
  
*Souta's Anime CD, Take 2*  
  
Kouga turns the CD player on. Rock the Dragon starts to play.  
  
Miroku: HELL YEAH!!  
  
Everyone starts dancing again. Inuyasha jumps in, but he doesn't dance.  
  
Inuyasha: Okay, now THIS song sucks. No question.  
  
Shippou: Dragon, dragon!! Rock the dragon!!! DRAGON BALL ZZZZZZ!!!  
  
Shippou is thereafter knocked unconscious, courtesy of Inuyasha's fist.  
  
Gohan3000: Someone get Souta in here, NOW!!! Get these other losers a lunch break!!  
  
  
  
*Scene 3: Enter Jakotsu*  
  
Sesshomaru: Well? Who is it?  
  
Inuyasha: H-hey, you remember the Shichinin-tai, right?  
  
Sesshomaru: The Shichinin-what?  
  
Inuyasha: *face goes from serious to annoyed* Shichinin-TAI. You know, like a tie that you wear around your neck; that's how you pronounce it.  
  
Sesshomaru: Oh, so there's a brand of ties called SHICHININ?  
  
Inuyasha: No! The name of the group is the Shichinin-tai!  
  
Sesshomaru: So you're saying there's a big group of ties out there? And they all have the name SHICHININ?  
  
Inuyasha: NO!! Is anything I'm saying getting through to your pathetic brain?!  
  
Sesshomaru: ..........So we're talking about ties that you wear around your neck, right?  
  
Inuyasha: STOP ROLLING. JUST STOP, RIGHT NOW!!  
  
Gohan3000: Sesshomaru, quit screwin' your scenes or I'm bringing in the monkey!!  
  
Sesshomaru: You're going to bring in a MONKEY WRENCH?!  
  
Gohan3000: SOMEONE FETCH ME MY SEDATIVE, NOW!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: DITTO!  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm confused...... o_o  
  
Jakotsu: Hey! Can I come out yet? ~_O  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
  
  
*Scene 1: Guess What Time It Is*  
  
Miroku: Hey guys! Do you know what time it is?  
  
Kouga: Time to drinks mo' beer?  
  
Shippou: Time to moleste under-aged children?  
  
Miroku: O_O  
  
Everyone on the set slowly backs away from Shippou. Shippou watches them with question in his eyes.  
  
Gohan3000: Shippou, Shippou, Shippou.......what did I tell you about falling out of character? _  
  
Kagome: OMFG!!! SHIPPOU, VERY BAD KITSUNE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*Guess What Time It Is, Take 2*  
  
Kouga: Time to drinks mo' beer?  
  
Myouga: Time to suck your blood?  
  
Myouga flies forward and begins sucking Miroku's blood. Miroku stares at him.  
  
Gohan3000: .......No, get the kitsune back in here. I'm just not feelin' it with Myouga.  
  
Miroku: *beginning to lose consciousness* Um, a little help.....please..... X_X  
  
  
  
*Guess What Time It Is, Take 3*  
  
Everyone watches Shippou. Shippou squirms around in his seat nervously.  
  
Shippou: Mmm.......time to......time to give each other hickeys?  
  
Gohan3000: SHIPPOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*Scene 2: Sango's Embarassment*  
  
Sango: W-what? W-what's so funny?  
  
Kagome: YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH MIROKU-SAMA, AREN'T YOU?  
  
As Kagome begins rolling on the floor in laughter, a dreamy look appears on Sango's face.  
  
Sango: Oh, am I that obvious?......  
  
Kagome pauses in surprise.  
  
Gohan3000: Huh?!  
  
Sango: Ah, I've always wanted someone to know, but I've been too shy to tell! Yes, I do love him, that wonderful man he is! Oh, Miroku....if only I could tell you how I feel.....and I do wish it were more than a kiss, oh so much more!.....  
  
Kagome has recently been trying to hang herself in disgust. Gohan3000 is grimacing.  
  
Gohan3000: MOVING ON, THEN.... _  
  
Sango is still pouring her heart out as everyone leaves the set.  
  
  
  
*Scene 3: Miroku's Explanation*  
  
Shippou: Miroku-sama? What are they really going to do in there?  
  
Miroku: You kidding? They're gonna make sweet love, that's what!  
  
Miroku pauses, then slaps his forehead, realizing his mistake.  
  
Gohan3000: This is the 21st century, Miroku. There's been an invention called the "script"....  
  
Miroku: I know, I KNOW! _  
  
  
  
*Scene 4: Inuyasha's Here!*  
  
In the downstairs, Kagome is rushing towards the front door. After knocking Kouga out of the way, she slams hard into the door. She quivers for a second, then falls backward. The door remains unmoved.  
  
Kagome: G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g......  
  
Everyone on set starts laughing. The door opens a crack and Inuyasha peeks in, a big grin on his face.  
  
Gohan3000: Alright, Inuyasha. Enough fun. Let's keep our paws off the door, okay? ~_O  
  
  
  
*Inuyasha's Here!: Take 2*  
  
Kagome rushes towards the door. When she hits it, it falls forward, knocking Inuyasha under it. Kagome lies dazed on the top.  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yah.....I forgot, I also took the hinges out. -_-  
  
Gohan3000: Hmm.....should I keep filming?......YES! ^_^  
  
Inuyasha: Wha?.....YOU BASTARD! Get this infernal wooden structure off me!!  
  
Kagome: I reiterate you.....YOU BASTARD!  
  
Inuyasha: That's my wench! ^_^  
  
  
  
*Scene 4: Inuyasha's Punishment*  
  
Inuyasha: I'm here, ain't I? Isn't that good enough?  
  
Kagome grits her teeth and tosses Inuyasha up into the air. Kouga whoops and holds up his 9.0 sign. Shippou holds up his 8.5 sign. Then Myouga holds up his, but it is actually an arrow pointing down that says "This Space For Rent". The group starts snickering.  
  
Myouga: Eh?  
  
Miroku tries not to laugh as he holds the real sign Myouga was supposed to hold behind his back.  
  
  
  
*Inuyasha's Punishment: Take 2*  
  
Kagome tosses Inuyasha into the air and Kouga, Shippou, and Myouga hold up their proper signs.  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!!  
  
Inuyasha screams as he falls towards the earth. He plows through the ground on impact, making a big hole. His scream becomes faint as everybody crowds around the hole.  
  
Sango: .......sounds like he went ALL the way to China, I'd say.  
  
Miroku: No no, you mean America. That joke only works when you're over there.  
  
Sango: Shut up. -_-  
  
Everyone whistles innocently as they stroll away from the big hole.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
  
  
*Scene 1: The Truth About Television*  
  
Inuyasha: Hey, Kagome, what's this strange black square?  
  
Kagome: It's a TV.  
  
Inuyasha: TB?  
  
Kagome: No no, TD.....um, I mean.....  
  
Kagome starts cracking up. Inuyasha just raises an eyebrow at her.  
  
Inuyasha: Alright, can we do that again?! Please?  
  
  
  
*The Truth About Television: Take 2*  
  
Kagome: It's a TV.  
  
Inuyasha: TB?  
  
Kagome: N-no no.....TC, er.....  
  
Kagome begins laughing again. Inuyasha sighs.  
  
Gohan3000: C'mon, let's straighten up, Kagome!  
  
Kagome: Oh c'mon! You can't possibly find it unfunny that he doesn't know what TV is!  
  
  
  
*The Truth About Television: Take 3*  
  
Inuyasha: TB?  
  
Kagome: No no, T......T......T.....  
  
Kagome bursts into laughter. Inuyasha tries not to do the same.  
  
Inuyasha: What is it this time? TE? Oh yes, kiddies! Now we've got the best quality televisions the world has to offer! One for each letter of the alphabet!  
  
Gohan3000 scratches the back of his head nervously as Kagome rolls on the floor in laughter.  
  
Inuyasha: TA, TB, TC, TD, TE, TF, TG! TH, TI, TJ, TK, TL, TM, TN, TO, TP!......  
  
  
  
*Scene 1: Lesson Number 1: Manners*  
  
Inuyasha jumps in front of Kagome just as she is going back to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha: Um...I just wanted to say...  
  
The two stare at each other for a moment.  
  
Inuyasha: .......aw hell!! JUST FUCK ME, WENCH!!!  
  
Inuyasha pulls Kagome to him and they begin a steamy kiss. The two fall back onto the couch, just as Sesshomaru gets off it in disgust.  
  
Sesshomaru: Yeah, way to show you're a well-mannered person! ~_O  
  
Sesshomaru looks at Gohan3000 for help, but he just shrugs.  
  
Kagome: I personally....would like to end...today's filming early for a lunch break.....  
  
Gohan3000: -_-  
  
  
  
*Scene 2: Limbo!*  
  
Miroku runs up the stairs after being knocked down by Jakotsu. After crashing through Jaken's staff, he is unable to stop himself. He runs straight through the wall and crashes down at the side of the house. The group crowds around the Miroku shaped hole.  
  
Miroku: KKKKUUUUUSSSSSOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango: Oooo.....that can't be good for the roses.  
  
Miroku: KKKUUURRRRRRUUUSSSSSSHHHHIIIIII!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippou: For our American viewers out there, that is translated as, "PPPPPPPAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" ^_^  
  
Gohan3000: Good grief. We're having to spend a fortune rebuilding this damn house every other scene. -_-  
  
Miroku: TASUKETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shippou: Translation, "HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!" ^_^  
  
  
  
*Scene 3: Here Comes the Kikyou*  
  
Kagome opens the front door and sees Kikyou. The two stare at each other, but then Kagome grins evily.  
  
Kagome: Ah, Kikyou! What a pleasant surprise! Do come in, it must be quite cold out ther!  
  
Kikyou's eyes widen in surprise.  
  
Kikyou: Um.....right...  
  
Kikyou begins to walk forward. When she passes halfway through the doorway, Kagome slams the door shut. Kikyou is squished between the door and the wall.  
  
Kagome: BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! I AM KIKYOU'S MURDERER!!!!!!!! WA HA HA HA!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: But Kagome, you're not supposed to....kill her.....  
  
Kagome: HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! INUYASHA IS MMMMIIIIIINNNNNEEEE!!!!!!!!! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M HIS BBBBBBIIIIIIIITTTTTTCCCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
In the meantime, Inuyasha and Gohan3000 have gone to the phone to call the authorities.  
  
Gohan3000: Yes yes, that's right, officer. The target is IMMINENTLY INSANE. ~_O  
  
Inuyasha: You work with them, director-san. I'll find some rope. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yays! Weren't those bloopers oh so much fun? ^_^  
  
*The Inu gang glares at Gohan*  
  
Yes, it's so fun to watch them make fools of themselves huh? ~_O  
  
*More glares*  
  
Um.....right. O_o Anyways, tune in next time for the next BONUS chapter, bloopers of Chapters 5-8!  
  
*Inu gang screams in terror*  
  
Me so evil. ^_^ Now, go CLICK, my friends! 


End file.
